


Dunkle Schatten

by ValnarsZimmerKatze



Category: Vampires Dawn (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValnarsZimmerKatze/pseuds/ValnarsZimmerKatze
Summary: Die Vergangenheiten von Valnar, Asgar und Alaine.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. Valnar

Valnar schmiegte sich an seine Mutter. Ihr grünes Haar roch wie immer vertraut und ihr Körper wärmte ihn. Er wollte für immer in ihrer Umarmung verweilen, auch wenn sie kein Wort mit ihm sprach, denn sie war die Einzige, die er blind vertraute.  
  
Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, als sie plötzlich sanft über seinen Kopf streichelte, so fürsorglich und liebenswert. Doch trotzdem bildeten sich Tränen in seinen Augen und liefen seine Wangen hinunter.  
  
Denn er wusste, dass sie nicht bei ihm bleiben konnte und als er in ihr Gesicht schaute, sah er nichts. Es war leer, so leer und tot, dass sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten. Wieso war es leer? Immer wieder, obwohl er sie spürte; sie musste echt sein!  
  
Sie fing an sich aufzulösen und Valnar konnte nichts tun; sie wurde wieder eins mit der Dunkelheit.  
  
»Geh nicht, Mama! Lass mich nicht alleine!«, rief er, aber seine Schreie halfen nicht und schon bald umhüllte die eisige Kälte ihn, bis er wieder komplett alleine war.  
  
Einsam stehend in einem fast schwarzen Wald, blickte er in die Ferne. Der Himmel war ein düsteres blau. So kalt ... Endlos. Ein einziger heller Stern verblieb am Horizont, bis auch dieser verschwand und die Finsternis seine Sicht erlosch. Er wollte schreien, wollte sich gegen die Dunkelheit wehren, aber er war machtlos.  
  
Als Valnar die Augen öffnete, lag er in seinem Bett und sein Gesicht war überströmt mit Tränen.  
  
Wieder so ein fürchterlicher Traum. Seine Mutter war fort; sie war schon vor langer Zeit gegangen ...  
  
Wieso verfolgte sie ihn immer noch? Wieso konnte sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Sie wollte ihn nicht; sie hat ihn zurückgelassen-  
  
Nein ... Nein, das war eine Lüge. Sie hatte ihn geliebt. Sein Erzeuger war der Schuldige, denn er ist dafür verantwortlich, dass sie nicht mehr bei ihm war.  
  
Er war ihr Mörder.  
  
Aber wer würde einem Kind Glauben schenken? Er war noch zu jung und sein Vater erzählte ihn immer wieder, dass er ein Lügner war, dass er sich so was eingebildet hatte und seine Mutter sie beide in Wirklichkeit verlassen hätte.  
  
Doch Valnar war sich sicher mit dem, was er gesehen hat.  
  
Er wollte aufstehen, aber die Kette um sein rechtes Handgelenk war fest am Bettpfosten gebunden und so musste er warten.

Stunden später erwachte er durch lauten Krach. Sein Vater stand vor seinem Bett und schnauzte ihn an. »Los, raus aus dem Bett und verzieh dich.«  
  
»Ich hab aber Hunger ...«, sagte er kleinlaut und rieb sich die Handgelenke, die inzwischen befreit waren.

»Na und? Frag halt die Albors. Meine Jungs kommen gleich, also raus jetzt!« Er schubste ihn und fast fiel er, konnte sich aber noch am Türrahmen festhalten.  
  
Wut überkam ihn, aber er musste es herunterwürgen. Sein Stolz musste leiden, aber er würde immerhin keine Schmerzen bekommen.

* * *

»Hallo Valnar, isst du wieder mit uns? Sehr lobenswert von deinem Vater, dass er so hart für euch beide arbeitet.« Frau Albor war immer so freundlich und sie meinte es ja gut, denn sie wusste nicht, wie Valnars Vater wirklich war. Trotzdem hasste Valnar es, dass er diese Lüge aufrecht halten musste. Sein Erzeuger würde ihn sonst zu Tode prügeln ... wie seine Mutter.

»... Ja«, sagte er knapp und sie lächelte ihn an.

»Dann komm rein.«

Valnars Laune verbesserte sich, während er die Pfannkuchen kostete, fast schon zu gierig. Frau Albor konnte viel besser kochen als er. Sein Vater würde so etwas natürlich nie für ihn tun.

»Ich nehme mal an, es schmeckt dir«, lachte sie und Valnar nickte hastig.

»Und wie. Darf ich bitte noch etwas haben?«, fragte er und sie nahm seinen leeren Teller, breit grinsend.

»Bleib sitzen. Ich hole dir was.«

»Und ich helfe ihr«, fügte Herr Albor hinzu und folgte ihr in die Küche.

Zwar hatten sie keine Kinder, aber sie waren immer so nett zu ihm. Warum konnte sein Vater denn nicht so sein? Warum war er so grausam? Er wird es wohl nie verstehen ...

Valnar wartete schon eine ganze Weile, dann stand er auf und lief Richtung Küche. Vielleicht brauchten sie Hilfe. Schließlich war er es, der hier das Essen beschlagnahmte.

Kurz vor der Tür blieb er stehen, als er seinen Namen hörte. Sie war angelehnt, also öffnete er sie ein Stück. Die Albors standen am Tresen, mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt.

»Valnar tut mir aber leid. Wie schrecklich kann man nur als Mutter sein, um das Kind und den Mann zu verlassen?«, hörte er Frau Albor sagen. »So etwas könnte ich niemals tun.«

»Es kann nicht jeder so sein wie du, Schatz.« Herr Albor ging auf sie zu und lag einen Arm um sie.

Valnar ballte die Fäuste. Das war nicht wahr! Wie konnten sie nur so etwas sagen? Am liebsten wäre er reingestürmt und hätte sie zur Rede gestellt, aber es waren offensichtlich wieder die Lügen, die sein Vater ihnen eingetrichtert hatte.

Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen und er rannte aus dem Haus. Seine Mutter konnte nichts dafür, dass ihr Mann ein Monster war. Valnar konnte nur froh sein, dass sie jetzt an einem besseren Ort war.

Leider ohne ihn.

Er wanderte durch Limm und hörte den Grillen zu, dann hockte er sich ins Gras vor dem Teich. Wenn er doch irgendwie aus diesem Dorf rauskommen könnte, weg von allem. Aber er würde nicht weit kommen; die Monster außerhalb des Dorfes sollen blutrünstige Bestien sein.

Seufzend rappelte er sich auf. Es war gerade mal eine Stunde vergangen, aber zurück nach Hause wollte er ganz bestimmt nicht.

Vielleicht könnte er einen kurzen Blick nach draußen werfen. Ja, warum eigentlich nicht? So schlimm konnten die Monster schon nicht sein. Das sagten die Erwachsenen doch nur, um den Kindern Angst zu machen!

Valnar grinste. Unbewaffnet konnte er natürlich nicht gehen, also musste er doch ins Haus. Wenn er ganz vorsichtig reinschlich, würde sein Vater vielleicht nichts merken.

Das sollte sich als kein Problem herausstellen. Schon bevor er die Tür öffnete, hörte er lautes Grölen und Frauengekicher. Valnar wollte gar nicht wissen, was hier los war. Er wollte nur schnell in sein Zimmer, um seine Waffe zu holen.

Als er oben angekommen war, hörte er Schritte. Schnell versteckte er sich hinter den Kleiderständer, als er eine blonde Frau erspähte. Valnar hatte sie noch nie gesehen, aber ihm schoss die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Ihre Brust war kaum bedeckt und sie hatte eine Zigarette im Mund, konnte kaum gerade laufen. Ein unbekannter Mann kam dazu und lachte, flüsterte irgendwas und zog die Frau mit sich, während sie ihn als Arschloch beschimpfte. Was zur Hölle ging hier vor sich? Was machten diese Leute hier?

Egal, Valnar wollte sich darüber keine Gedanken machen. Der Weg war frei und er konnte ins Zimmer. Er griff nach seinem Holzschwert, welches noch immer ordentlich neben dem Schrank stand. Zum Glück, dachte er sich. Diese komischen Leute kamen nicht in diesen Raum und er machte sich schleunigst wieder aus dem Staub.

Die Gegend vor Limm sah sehr anders aus. Hohe Bäume, die einen dunklen Wald bildeten. Er lief auf sie zu und es jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken, aber er konnte jetzt nicht kneifen.

Als er einen Schritt in den Wald wagte, hörte er ein leises Rascheln. Seltsame Vogelgeräusche waren zu hören. Was auch immer hier hauste, würde er erlegen!

»Das schaffe ich schon«, ermutigte Valnar sich selbst. Er hielt sein Schwert vor die Brust und lief durch die Bäume.

Je weiter er ging, desto stiller wurden die Vögel und das Rascheln wurde lauter. Sein Atem stockte, als er ein leises Fauchen hörte.

Hier war etwas! Valnar durfte keine Angst zeigen, aber es war leichter gesagt als getan.

Sein Herz raste und der Schweiß tropfte seine Stirn hinunter, aber das war nicht genug, um ihn zurück nach Hause zu scheuchen. Er versteckte sich hinter einem großen Felsen, seine Waffe bereit zum Angriff.

»K-komm raus und kämpfe«, keuchte er, doch nichts tat sich und das ermutigte ihn.

Während er da so stehen blieb, entspannte er sich wieder. Ha! Dieses Monster muss ganz schön Angst vor ihm haben! Es kam ja nicht einmal raus, um gegen ihn zu kämpfen!

Er lief vom Stein weg in die Nähe der Büsche. »Feiges Vieh«, rief er, laut und deutlich und es war wieder ein Zischen zu hören. »Traust dich ja eh nicht.«

Gerade wollte er in das Gestrüpp springen, als eine riesige Echse herausragte. Sie war fast so groß wie ein Haus und Valnar hatte solche Angst, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte.

Die Echse öffnete ihr Maul und brüllte. Ihr stinkender Atem roch nach Verwesung und ihm wurde schlecht.

Valnar musste hier weg! Er ließ sein Schwert fallen und rannte zum Felsen. Das Vieh sprang hinterher und verbiss sich in seinem Wams. Wenn Valnar es nicht schaffte, da herauszukommen, würde er als Futter enden! Die Echse riss an der Weste und Valnar schlüpfte schnell aus ihr raus. Bevor das Monster etwas bemerkte, kletterte er auf den Felsen.

Sie zerriss den Wams in der Luft und brüllte erneut, als sie bemerkte, dass kein Fleisch dran war.

Ihre Augen funkelten ihn rot und wütend an. Mit einem Sprung stand sie vor ihm und rammte ihre Klauen in das Gestein, dann richtete sie sich auf. Verdammt! Er war nicht hoch genug! Es gab kein Entkommen für ihn. Er hatte nichts, um sich zu verteidigen!

»Stirb, Kreatur!«, ertönte eine Stimme.

Auf einmal schrie das Monster und Blut spritzte überall. Valnar sah einen Krieger, der tapfer gegen die Echse ankämpfte. Sie hatte kaum eine Chance, als er ihren Bauch aufschlitzte und sie mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm zusammenbrach.

»Was machst du denn hier, Kind? Bist du denn des Wahnsinns?!«, rief der Soldat Valnar zu.

Er streckte seine Hand aus und half ihm runter.

»T-tut mir leid. Ich wollte mich nur umsehen«, schluckte Valnar. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib. Dieser Mann war ein Held. Er hatte noch nie einen richtigen Soldaten gesehen, aber er war beeindruckt, wie leicht er das Monster getötet hatte.

»Du solltest dich lieber nicht hier draußen rumtreiben. Das war eine Basiliskische Echse. Die Viecher scheinen sich hier wie wild auszubreiten.«

»Danke für die Rettung. Woher kommt Ihr?«, fragte Valnar neugierig.

»Ich komme aus Tranak. Ich bin ein Soldat König Geralds und wir kämpfen dafür, die Menschen in diesem Land zu beschützen«, erklärte er. »Komm, ich begleite dich nach Hause.«

Valnars Augen strahlten. Ein Soldat des Königs! Er wollte auch unbedingt einer werden, wenn sie so stark und mutig waren. Das Biest hatte nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance gehabt.

Das wollte er auch können.

* * *

Vor Schmerzen krümmend rappelte Valnar sich auf. Der stechende Schmerz in seinem Magen brachte ihn fast dazu, sich zu übergeben.  
  
»Wie kannst du es wagen? Hab ich dir nicht deutlich gesagt, dass du das Dorf nicht verlassen sollst?!«, knurrte sein Vater und packte ihn an den Haaren.  
  
Die ständigen Demütigungen und Schläge brachten ihn langsam zum Verzweifeln. Warum tat sein Erzeuger das mit ihm?

»Es tut mir leid. Ich werde das nie wieder machen«, weinte Valnar. Er wollte nur, dass es aufhörte.

»Ich ertrage dich nicht länger«, knurrte er, aber er ließ los und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Valnar keuchte und blieb einen Moment liegen. Es tat so weh, mehr als sonst. Irgendwann würde sein Vater völlig durchdrehen und ihn zu Tode schlagen, wie seine Mutter.

Er musste hier weg, aber es gab kein Entkommen ...

Am nächsten Morgen.  
  
Valnar stand draußen mit seinem Vater und half ihm beim Holzhacken. Auch wenn er ihn nur für die Arbeit brauchte, war Valnar froh, dass er was zu tun hatte.  
  
Doch das, was er gestern sah, ließ ihn nicht los.

»Was waren das gestern für komische Frauen im Haus?«, fragte er. »Ich- habe sie am Fenster gesehen, als ich draußen war«, fügte er rasch hinzu.

Erst antwortete sein Vater nicht, aber dann ließ er einen genervten Seufzer hören und drehte sich um. »Das geht dich nichts an«, schnaubte er. »Aber das sind wenigstens richtige Frauen, mit denen man alles anstellen kann. Nicht so wie deine Mutter. Die hat mich ja eh betrogen.«  
  
Valnar ballte die Fäuste. Wieder erzählte dieser Mensch solche schrecklichen Dinge über seine Mutter. Er wollte sie beschützen, sich wehren, aber dann kamen die Nachbarn zu ihnen rüber.  
  
»Oh, hallo Rhonis, hallo Valnar. Schon so früh am Arbeiten?«, lächelte Frau Albor.

»Aber natürlich, geehrte Dame. Mein Sohn soll schließlich viel von mir lernen.« Der Ton von seinem Vater passte Valnar überhaupt nicht. Es war so gespielt freundlich. Ekelerregend. Wenn die Albors doch nur wüssten, was für ein Schwein er war.

»Was ist denn mit dir los, Valnar? Du siehst so wütend aus«, fragte ihn Herr Albor.  
  
»Ja, mein Vater-«, setzte Valnar an, aber stoppte sich dann sofort wieder mit einem geschlagenen Stöhnen. Valnars Vater gab ihn einen warnenden Blick.  
  
Es herrschte einen kurzen Moment stille, bevor sein Erzeuger das Wort ergriff.

»Valnar ist wütend auf seine Mutter und ich wollte ihn beruhigen. Aber es ist schwer ihn zu beruhigen, wenn es um sie geht.«

_Warum?_

»Das kann ich verstehen. Was für eine schlimme Frau sie war«, murmelte die Nachbarin, während sie sich zu Valnar umdrehte. »Sei froh, dass du so einen guten Vater hast.«  
  
Valnar fing fast an zu zittern. Er wollte sie alle zum Teufel jagen. Sie hatten kein Recht, so über seine Mutter zu sprechen. Sein Vater war hier das Monster! Er war der böse, der sie umgebracht hatte! Wieso sah das niemand?!

Er versuchte sie alle auszublenden, als sie über belanglose Dinge redeten. Er wollte sich beruhigen, aber wie sollte er das tun, wenn vor ihm solche Lügen erzählt wurden?

Sobald die Albors fort waren, packte Valnars Vater ihn am Kragen.

»Wie kannst du es wagen beinahe meinen Namen zu ruinieren! Der Name Darnus war schon immer verehrt! Eine Stadt trägt unseren Namen! Du bist eine SCHANDE für diese Familie!«

»Ich will niemals wie du sein!«, brach es aus Valnar heraus mit einer unendlichen Wut, die sich jahrelang aufgestaut hatte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war er froh darüber, bis er die flache Hand seines Erzeugers im Gesicht spürte. Mit einem lauten Klatscher breitete sich der Schmerz auf seiner Nase und seinen Wangen aus und trieb ihm die Tränen in den Augen.

»Du wirst auch niemals wie ich, weil du ein NIEMAND bist!«, spuckte sein Vater und schmiss ihn zu Boden.

Valnar zwang sich, wieder aufzustehen. Er hatte genug davon! Die Schmerzen. Die Demütigungen. Einfach alles! Er spürte feuchte an seiner Nase und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht. Der ganze Stoff war getränkt mit Blut. Das war genug für ihn und er rannte davon. Egal wohin. Hauptsache weg von hier.

»HÖRST DU?! EIN NIEMAND!«, schrie der Kerl ihm noch hinterher, bis seine Stimme ganz verstummte.

* * *

Am Abend lief Valnar zurück ins Haus. Hoffentlich hatte sich sein alter Herr schon beruhigt, denn er wollte nur noch ins Bett.

Aber das Haus war komplett still und so machte er sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Vielleicht war er gar nicht zu Hause? Vielleicht war er draußen und suchte Valnar. Das wäre aber was Neues, wenn ihn das interessierte ...

Als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, erblickte er ein so grausiges Bild, dass er sich erschreckte und wieder hinter der Tür verschwand.

Sein Vater lag blutüberströmt auf den Boden! Valnars Herz raste. Hat ihn jemand umgebracht? War es Selbstmord? Er konnte sich kaum bewegen und versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen, während er in dieser Position verweilte.

Tausende Gedanken flogen ihm durch den Kopf. Schuldgefühle, Angst, Trauer ...  
  
Schließlich trat er wieder ins Zimmer und ging vorsichtig auf ihn zu. »Vater?«, fragte er, doch es war vergebens.

Er war tot.

Valnar schaute auf die Leiche, die Totenstarre in seinem Gesicht. Es war ein wirklich schrecklicher Anblick; er konnte nicht einmal froh sein, dass seine Mutter gerächt wurde. Als er da so lag, sah er sogar aus, als würde er nur friedlich schlafen.

Sein Blut lief über den Boden, aber es war gar nicht mal so viel. Dann bemerkte Valnar die Bisswunden am Hals.

Was war hier nur eingebrochen und hatte ihn getötet? Was auch immer es war, es musste sein Blut getrunken haben. Von so einem Monster hatte er noch nie gehört, geschweige denn es gesehen.

Zwar fühlte er sich frei, aber er schämte sich, diese Gefühle zuzulassen. Er wollte sich nicht am Mord eines Menschen erfreuen und es war immerhin noch sein Vater.

Das sollte nicht Valnars Schicksal werden. Verbittert, nur weil er schlecht behandelt wurde. Es gab genug Leid in dieser Welt und dazu würde er niemals etwas beitragen. Er wollte alles anders machen; er wollte den Unschuldigen helfen und die Verbrecher zur Rechenschaft ziehen. So wie die Ritter König Geralds. Niemals würde er so werden wie sein Erzeuger.

Langsam lief er durch das Haus. Der Mörder war nicht mehr hier und Valnars Zimmer sah so aus, wie er es verlassen hatte. Fest entschlossen lief er zum Bett und griff nach seinem Holzschwert. Wenn er noch ein paar Jahre durchhielt und fleißig trainierte, würde der König ihn vielleicht aufnehmen. Er musste es schaffen! Er wollte ein völlig neues Leben beginnen. Vor allem jetzt, wo er frei war.

Koste es, was es wolle. Er _würde_ dieser Armee beitreten!

* * *

Einige Jahre später.

Das Schiff ankerte bei Schloss Tranak an und Valnar schaute nach oben. Er hatte noch nie ein Schloss gesehen; es war noch majestätischer, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Endlich hatte er es geschafft. Ab heute würde er dem König dienen. Die Albors hatten sich die letzten Jahre gut um ihn gekümmert, doch er war bereit, alles hinter sich zu lassen und griff nach seiner schriftlichen Zusage aus dem Schloss.

Zwar hatte er nie lesen gelernt, aber der Soldat, der ihn den Brief überreicht hatte, sagte ihm schon vorab, dass er dabei war. Das Einzige was ihm wichtig erschien, war das königliche Siegel und Valnar strich sanf mit seinen Fingern drüber.

Natürlich gab es noch mehr Anwärter. Junge Männer und Frauen wie er, die ihrem Land dienen wollten.

Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis sie im Burghof ankamen. Ein Mann trat aus dem Schloss, gefolgt von einer Frau und ein paar weiteren Menschen. Der Mann und die Frau trugen Rüstungen der hochrangigen Soldaten. Generäle. Dieser General schaute grimmig drein; sein Gesicht war vernarbt und sein Bart zerzaust. So stellte sich Valnar einen richtigen Krieger vor.

»War die Warterei schon zu viel für euch? Das war nur ein Vorgeschmack auf das, was euch erwartet, Jungspunde. Ein Soldat König Geralds zu sein bedeutet sich für ihn und unser Land zu opfern«, sprach er, bevor die Frau hervortrat.

Sie sah jünger aus und hatte rosa Haare, die zu einem Zopf gebunden waren. Ihre Rüstung ließ sie klein aussehen lassen, aber trotzdem zeigte sich ihre Entschlossenheit auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie schien wie jemanden, den man automatisch respektierte. »Und damit ein herzliches Willkommen an euch jungen Kriegern. General Farrimond und ich, Korina Heldar, werden euch von heute an trainieren. Mit viel Disziplin kann aus euch allen ein Soldat werden.«

Valnar war mehr als bereit endlich loszulegen. Der General hatte in einem Punkt recht: Valnar hatte diese Warterei satt.

»Mal sehen wie lange es dauert, bis einer von euch zu Mami nach Hause rennt«, fügte General Farrimond hinzu.

Eine weitere Frau mit einer Robe kam näher. »Ich muss doch sehr bitten, General. Wenn ihr die jungen Männer und Frauen jetzt schon fertig macht, werden sie es schwer haben, an sich zu glauben«, schnaubte sie und rückte sich die Augengläser zurecht.

»Bah. Papperlapapp, Weib! So etwas stärkt den Charakter.«

Bevor sie noch anfingen zu streiten, erhob Korina die Stimme. »Gut. Ich würde sagen, ihr stellt euch in einer Reihe auf, damit Lysa Aires hier eure Daten aufnehmen kann.«

Rasch standen sie in einer Reihe, aber es ging nur langsam voran. Valnar war ungeduldig und er wollte frustriert stöhnen, als eine Stimme hinter ihn seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

»Hey, woher kommst du?«

Er drehte sich um und sah einem Jungen, der einen Kopf kürzer war als er; seine blauen Haare waren ordentlich an den Seiten gekämmt, was ihn noch jünger aussehen ließ. Außerdem sah er total verängstigt aus.

»... Limm. du?«

»Tradan ... Mann, ich will hier eigentlich gar nicht sein, aber meine Eltern wollten unbedingt, dass ich Soldat werde.«

Valnar konnte gar nicht verstehen, warum er nicht stolz darauf war. Hätten seine Eltern ihn hier hingeschickt, wäre er mehr als froh gewesen.

Aber Menschen waren nun mal verschieden.

»Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir schaffen das schon und du wirst deine Familie stolz machen«, versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen. »Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ich bin da.«

Der Junge lächelte; seine Angst schien wie weggeblasen. »Danke dir. Ich heiße übrigens Tristan.«

»Valnar. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen.«

Bevor er weiter mit ihm quatschen konnte, war er an der Reihe. Lysa Aires saß an einem ordentlichen Tisch voll von Papieren. Die beiden Generäle standen daneben. Er gab ihr seinen Brief vom König, seinen Namen, aus welchen Dorf er kam, Familie und ob er irgendwelche Krankheiten hatte.

»Und wie alt bist du?«, grätschte der General dazwischen, worauf Lysa ihn einen genervten Blick gab.

»14, Sir.«

»Pah, ihr werdet auch immer jünger. Mal sehen wie lange es dauert, bis euch die Verantwortung zu Kopf steigt.«

»Ich _werde_ es schaffen. Ich will unser Land und vor allem die Menschen beschützen«, erwiderte Valnar entschlossen.  
  
General Farrimond ließ ein kurzes Schnauben hören, aber dann grinste er kurz. »Immerhin hast du die richtige Einstellung. Wer weiß? Vielleicht wird ja einer von euch so ein großer Anführer wie Vincent Weynard.«

»Vincent Weynard?«, fragte Valnar. Der Name kam ihm bekannt vor.

»Vincent Weynard. Der Mann, der uns vor dieser Vampirbrut gerettet hat. Er war der größte Held, den die Menschheit je kannte.« Farrimond gab ihm schon fast ein böses Lächeln. »Eigentlich sollte ihn jeder kennen, aber ihr werdet noch genug von ihm hören. Wir haben eine Menge Bücher über ihn.«

Bücher ... Valnar schluckte. Hoffentlich war das keine Pflicht.

Wer brauchte schon Bücher, wenn man ein Schwert hatte?

* * *

Korina führte die weibliche Gruppe zu ihrem Schlafplatz, während General Farrimond die männliche in die andere Richtung führte. Sie kamen in einem großen Raum an, mit vielen Betten in einer Reihe. Der Ort sah eher schlicht aus und nur die Fackeln an den Wänden erhellten ihn ein wenig. Hier werden sie aber sicherlich nicht viel Zeit verbringen. An jedem Bett stand eine Truhe für Privatsachen.

Valnar beanspruchte ein Bett für sich weit hinten und Tristan folgte ihm.

Er legte seine Kleidung in die Truhe, während er beobachtete, wie viel der andere Junge dabei hatte. Einige Bilder, Andenken und sonstigen Kram.

Tristan schielte zu ihm herüber, bevor er sich umdrehte. »Du hast ja gar keine Privatsachen dabei. Hast du nichts?«, fragte er.

»Nein.«

»Was ist mit deinen Eltern?«

Valnar wusste, dass diese Frage kommen würde und er schaute ihn nicht an. »... Sie sind tot. Ich habe mit ihnen abgeschlossen.« Als er es aussprach, fühlte es sich kaum so an. Seine Eltern sollten nicht länger von Bedeutung sein. Lieber wär ihm das Gefühl, als wären sie Teil eines anderen Lebens gewesen.

Tristan nickte und schwieg, wofür Valnar sehr dankbar war. Die Stille war ihm lieber als Mitleid.

»Meine Familie will, dass ich hier bin. Ich wär sonst gar nicht hier.« Er seufzte. »Ich wär viel lieber was anderes. Irgendwas ohne Waffen.«

»Aber es ist doch eine Ehre ein Soldat zu werden und dieses Land zu beschützen«, sprach Valnar seinen vorherigen Gedanken aus.

»Ich würde auch gerne so denken wie du, aber es ist für mich keine Ehre.«

»Wieso nicht?«

Tristan atmete tief aus. »Das ist bei uns Tradition. Mein Opa, mein Vater, mein großer Bruder ... Die waren alle bei der Armee und das wird jetzt auch von mir erwartet. Sonst bin ich nicht mehr Teil dieser Familie.«

Er guckte traurig auf den Boden. Seine Familie schien streng zu sein, aber immerhin hatte er eine, die sich um ihn kümmerte.

Valnar legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. »Zusammen kriegen wir das schon hin«, versicherte er ihm.

Tristan nickte und lächelte ein wenig. Seine Trauer schien vorerst verdrängt.

* * *

Valnar lief den dunklen Korridor entlang. Seine Mutter war hier; er hatte ihren Schrei gehört. Er rannte schneller, so schnell wie er konnte, bis er ihr grünes Haar von weitem sah.

»Mama!«, rief er, als er sie erreichte. Valnar schüttelte sie, aber sie rührte sich nicht und war eiskalt; er drehte sie um und ihr Gesicht war wie immer fort. Leer. Tot. Alles, was er sah, war Blut.

Plötzlich kam ein Schnauben aus dem Dunklen. Sein Vater kam blutüberströmt zu ihnen hergehumpelt. Er öffnete den Mund, während seine Eckzähne aus dem Kiefer ragten. Sie wurden immer länger und Blut floss ihm aus dem Mund.

Valnar konnte sich nicht bewegen; er hielt seine Mutter krampfhaft fest, durfte sie niemals loslassen. Dieses Monster durfte sie nicht bekommen.

Aber er stieß Valnar mit Leichtigkeit weg. Dieser sprang schnell wieder auf, aber er konnte nichts tun, als sein Vater die Reißzähne in den Hals seiner Mutter versank. Er schlürfte und schmatzte. Valnar wollte ihn aufhalten, aber er war wie gelähmt. Er schrie vor Frustration, wollte irgendetwas tun.

Die Klauen des Monsters fingen an, den Leib seiner Mutter zu zerfetzen. Kleidungs- und Hautstücke flogen durch die Luft; Blut spritzte durch die Gegend.

Wieder hatte Valnar versagt. Wieder wurde sie getötet.

Nur, weil er so nutzlos und schwach war.

Sein Erzeuger drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm und fauchte. »Du bist ein Niemand. Schwach, feige, verdorben ...« Seine Klauen wurden immer länger, wickelten sich um Valnars Hals.

Sein Herz hämmerte wie verrückt in seinen Ohren, bis er keine Luft mehr bekam und alles schwarz wurde.

Valnar erwachte schweißgebadet und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er brauchte einen Moment, dann setzte er sich auf und atmete schwer.

»Was für ein Traum ...«

Er musste hier raus, frische Luft schnappen. Leise wie möglich verließ er den Raum und lief raus in den Burghof. Seufzend schaute er in den Himmel. Die Sterne waren klar sichtbar und der Anblick beruhigte ihn wieder etwas.

»Dieser Albtraum war besonders schlimm ...« Anscheinend ließ ihn seine Vergangenheit immer noch nicht los. »Die Zeit hier wird mir gut tun. Ich werde alles hinter mir lassen und dann werden diese Träume aufhören ....«

Fest entschlossen ballte er die Fäuste. Ja, er wird es schaffen und er wird vergessen können. Dies war nur der erste Teil seines Lebens.

* * *

Valnar atmete schwer. Blaue Flecken sowie Schürfwunden zierten seinen Körper vom harten Training. Korina beschwerte sich ständig darüber, dass er die Waffe nicht so hielt, wie sie es vorschrieb und dass seine Angriffe zu impulsiv waren. Es war richtig anstrengend, sie zufriedenzustellen und er biss die Zähne zusammen.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass jeder weitere Hieb von Korina nur noch mehr schmerzte. Ihre kritisierenden Worte hämmerten in seinem Schädel; all das machte ihn so wütend. Gerade als er zu einem unkontrollierten Schlag ausholen wollte, sah er das Gesicht seines Vaters vor sich.

Nein, so wollte er nicht sein; er musste sich beherrschen. Korina hatte recht. So etwas brachte ihn in einem richtigen Kampf nicht weiter.

Valnar atmet tief durch. Er konzentrierte sich und nahm wieder Haltung an, hielt sein Schwert vernünftig und schlug nach Korina, die den Schlag abfing.

Sie nickte ihm zufrieden zu. »Sehr gut gemacht. Du hast dir eine Pause verdient.«

»Danke.« Eine kleine Pause würde tatsächlich gut tun, aber dann wollte er noch einmal seine Hiebe üben.

Ungefähr zehn Minuten später kam Korina auf ihn und Tristan zu. »Ich war heute sehr zufrieden mit euch und Kizuna.«

»Wer ist denn Kizuna?«, fragte Tristan.

Korina drehte sich um. »Kizuna! Kommst du mal eben?«, rief sie.

Eine junge Kriegerin kam auf sie zu. Sie hatte mittellange lila Haare, die über ihre Schultern hingen. Außerdem war sie sehr schlank, aber hatte trotzdem genug Muskeln, die ein Schwert halten konnten.

»Ihr drei meldet euch bitte in der Bibliothek. Ein Überraschungsangriff kleiner Biester hat sie gestern verwüstet ... Diese kleinen Mistviecher«, stöhnte Korina. »Geht und helft beim Aufräumen.«

»Wieso denn wir?«, fragte Valnar. Das war doch Zeitverschwendung! Er wollte lieber hier bleiben und trainieren.

Korinas Miene wurde ernst. »Wollt ihr etwa meinen Befehl verweigern?«

»... Nein, natürlich nicht.« Er schämte sich direkt. Natürlich waren kleinere Aufgaben auch wichtig, denn sie halfen den Menschen genauso viel.

Damit war das Gespräch für Korina beendet und sie lief auf die anderen Soldaten zu. »Macht weiter!«, befahl sie ihnen.

»Na ja, dann lasst uns diese Aufgabe erledigen. Meinen Namen kennt ihr und wer seid ihr?« Kizuna lächelte und verschränkte die Arme.

Bevor Valnar antworten konnte, stellte sich Tristan in den Weg. »Ich heiße Tristan und das da ist Valnar«, grinste er sie an.

Oh Mann, wie offensichtlich er versuchte zu flirten.

Valnar hob die Hand und winkte kurz. »Hi.«

»Freut mich, euch kennenzulernen!«

* * *

Korina hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Die Bibliothek sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld! Alle Regale lagen am Boden und selbst die Wände hatten einige Löcher, aber nichts, was die gesamte Wand kaputt machte. Lysa saß am Pult und begrüßte die drei, dann fing sie an zu lachen. »Na, wurdet ihr zum Helfen verdonnert? Ihr seht ja was hier für ein Chaos herrscht. Da brauchen wir starke Männer und Frauen, die gerade nichts anderes zu tun haben. Ihr armen Rekruten werdet dann immer für so etwas ausgewählt.«

»Das machen wir gerne«, antwortete Valnar gelassen. So schlimm war es jetzt auch nicht. Sie würden schnell ein paar Bücher aufheben und dann hatte sich das auch erledigt.

Einige Stunden später sah es hier schon deutlich ordentlicher aus. Zum Glück ordneten Kizuna und Tristan die Bücher in die richtige Reihenfolge. Valnar kümmerte sich eher um die Regale.

Lysa war schon eine halbe Stunde damit beschäftigt, alles streng zu überprüfen, bis sie mahnend auf eine Stelle zwischen den Büchern zeigte. »Es fehlt noch "Vincent Weynard". Das ist eines unserer wertvollsten Bücher. Schaut mal, ob es irgendwo dahinten im Stapel liegt.«

Vincent Weynard. Wieder dieser Name. Wenn er lesen könnte, könnte er vielleicht die Geschichte dieses Helden lesen. Na ja, vielleicht würden Korina oder der General es mal irgendwann zusammenfassen, wenn es so wichtig war. Interessieren würde es ihn schon.

Valnar griff ein Buch aus dem Stapel und fluchte leise zu sich selbst. Woher sollte er denn wissen, welches das Richtige war? Er konnte nicht lesen und zugeben wollte er es nicht.

»Hast du es schon gefunden?«, fragte Tristan, der vom Stapel abließ.

»Nein«, kam Valnars Antwort schnell.

»Hm, vielleicht hat sich Lysa vertan und es ist doch im Regal. Ich guck mal«, sagte er und ging.

Valnar war verwirrt. Vielleicht hatte er dieses Buch in der Hand? Verdammt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ihm Bücher einmal zum Verhängnis werden?

Kizuna kam auf ihn zu und hob eine Augenbraue, dann starrte sie ihn an. »Ist alles in Ordnung?«, fragte sie vorsichtig.

»Äh ... J-ja, klar.« Valnar lächelte schief und wurde nervös.

»Du hältst doch "Vincent Weynard" gerade in der Hand. Kann es sein, dass du nicht lesen kannst?«

Das war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und er lief rot an. Die ganze Situation war mehr als beschämend.

Er ließ die Schultern hängen. »Es ist wahr ... Aber bitte sag es keinem.«

Kizuna lächelte und nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand. Sie legte es unter ihren Arm und nahm seine Hände. »Wenn du willst, kann ich es dir beibringen.«

Aber diese Buchstaben und Wörter waren alles Kauderwelsch für ihn. Es kam ihn unmöglich vor, es jemals lesen zu können. Den Umgang mit dem Schwert lernen? Ja. Aber Bücher lesen ...?

»... Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann«, gab er zu.

»Natürlich kannst du das! Ich hab schon einigen Freunden in Iranis das Lesen beigebracht! Dann schaffst du das auch.« Sie klang so positiv und aufgeregt, dass seine Mundwinkel nach oben gingen. »Ich sag es auch niemanden. Es bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis.«

»Nun gut. Hast mich überzeugt.«

Kizuna ließ seine Hände wieder los und sie lachten, als Tristan zurückkam und verdutzt dreinschaute. »Was ist denn hier los?«

»Ach gar nichts.« Valnar hielt ihm das Buch vor die Nase. »Wir haben es gefunden.«

* * *

3 Jahre später.

Valnar hatte in Tristan und Kizuna gute Freunde gefunden. Kizuna brachte ihm das Lesen bei und er wurde immer besser. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er mal gerne Bücher lesen würde, aber so war es. Auch das Kampftraining zahlte sich aus. Er bekam sogar Muskeln und fühlte sich auch wie ein Soldat. Ihm fehlte aber noch einiges an Erfahrung. Tristan tat sich immer schwerer mit dem Kämpfen; es ist einfach nicht seins und man merkte, dass er es auch nicht wollte. Valnar versuchte ihm zu helfen, wann immer es nur ging. Selbst kleine Motivationsreden halfen manchmal etwas.

Sie waren zusammen in Asran, um Vorräte zu holen. Es war ganz entspannt. Valnar hatte nie Probleme damit, Dinge zu schleppen.

Aber dann bemerkte er, dass mit Tristan etwas nicht stimmte.

»Was ist los? Du schaust so betrübt.«

Tristan seufzte. »Meine Familie hat mir einen Brief geschrieben ... Da stand, dass sie alle so stolz auf mich sind. Wenn sie wüssten, dass ich hier überhaupt nicht sein will ... Ach, ich bin einfach kein Krieger! Lieber wäre ich ein Bauer.«

Valnar wollte ihn gerade ermuntern, als jemand Tristan von hinten in den Dreck schubste. Die Kisten, die er trug, landeten mit einem lauten Knall auf den Boden und verfehlten nur knapp Valnars Fuß.

»Verdammt!«, knurrte er und sah gerade noch, wie ein Mann sich den Sack voll Filar schnappte und davon rannte.

Ohne lange zu zögern, sprang Valnar über die Kisten und verfolgte den Dieb zwischen zwei Häusern. Er hatte seinen Plan wohl nicht ganz durchdacht, denn er landete in einer Sackgasse. Die Mauer zwischen den beiden Häusern war zu hoch für ihn zum klettern. Genau das schien der Mann auch zu bemerken und er drehte sich um.

Er ließ das Geld fallen und hob die Hände. »Bitte, Gnade! Es tut mir leid; ich hatte nur Hunger!«, winselte er.

Valnar hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Er schien kein böser Mensch zu sein; er wollte nur sein Überleben sichern. Wahrscheinlich war es nicht richtig, was er hier tat, aber _er_ hielt es für richtig. Er hob den Beutel und nahm einige Filar heraus und gab sie dem Dieb, welcher ihn sprachlos angaffte.

»Geh und stehle nicht mehr«, erklärte Valnar ihm. Der Dieb schaute ihn immer noch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und schlich langsam an ihn vorbei. Dann nahm er die Beine in die Hand.

Valnar ging gerade aus der Gasse raus, als ihn Tristan begegnete. »Du hast ihn laufen lassen! Der gehört in den Kerker!«, schimpfte er. Valnar drückte den Beutel zurück in seine Hand.

»Nein, lass ihn. Es ist alles geregelt.«

Tristan verschränkte die Arme beleidigt. »Ja toll. Guck dir an, wie dreckig ich bin!« Er zeigte dramatisch an sich herunter. Schlamm und Gras klebte an seiner Beinrüstung.

Valnar verdrehte die Augen und verkniff sich ein Lachen. »Ach, das überlebst du schon. Als Bauer wärst du auch ständig dreckig.«

Tristan grummelte etwas Unverständliches, dann lief er zurück zu den Kisten.

Lieber hätte er Dreck an der Rüstung, als das Blut eines Menschen.

* * *

Zurück im Schloss mussten die Rekruten eine von General Farrimonds Reden anhören.

Valnar hatte ihn noch nie kämpfen sehen, aber so wie er redete, hatte er viel Erfahrung. Wie er wohl in einer Schlacht wäre? Valnar hörte immer aufmerksam zu, in der Hoffnung, dass der General ein paar Kampftechniken verriet.

Kizuna kam zu ihnen rüber und strahlte ihn an. »Hey Valnar!« Dann wandte sie sich an Tristan. »Hey.«

»Wir sehen uns später«, fügte sie hinzu, als sie keinen Platz zum Sitzen fand.

Sie ging fort und Tristan stupste ihn an. »Sie steht voll auf dich.« Sein Ton klang beleidigt. »Immer hast du so ein Glück.«

Valnar sagte nichts dazu. Zumal er nicht einmal verstand, was genau er meinte. Sie war eine gute Freundin. Mehr war da doch nicht.

Einige Stunden später.

Bevor sie weiter trainierten, ging Valnar mit Kizuna in die Bibliothek. Lesen war wirklich zu seinem Hobby geworden; das hätte er niemals gedacht. Er hatte sogar schon ein Lieblingsbuch: Dunkle Schatten, die Geschichte eines Liebespaares, die einen bösen Dämon stoppen mussten.

Auch hatte er Bücher über Vampire gelesen und er glaubte, dass es einer war, der damals seinen Vater getötet hatte. Doch die Vampire waren von Vincent Weynard komplett ausgelöscht worden. Also konnte das nicht sein.

Aber er wollte auch keinen weiteren Gedanken mehr daran verschwenden.

Kizuna räusperte sich, was ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. »Du, sag mal. Vielleicht könnten wir zwei mal was zusammen unternehmen.«

Valnar blinzelte verwirrt. »Wir unternehmen doch gerade was.«

Kizuna hob die Augenbrauen, als sie etwas säuerlich wurde. »Ich meinte, etwas anderes, als das hier ...«

Valnar verstand sie immer noch nicht. »Was sollte es denn da geben?«, fragte er vorsichtig, aber sie drehte sich weg.

»Ach, vergiss es.« Sie steckte ihre Nase in ihr Buch. Valnar war sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubte, dass sie rot anlief.

Was wollte sie denn vorschlagen? Das hätte sie doch sagen können.

Frauen waren zu kompliziert für ihn ...

* * *

Auf dem Weg aus der Bibliothek sahen sie, wie General Farrimond wütend hinauslief. »Das werden sie noch bereuen«, knurrte er, völlig außer sich vor Wut.

Lysa schaute ihm grimmig hinterher, dann stand sie auf und lief zu den hinteren Regalen.

»Hast du gehört, was er gesagt hat?«, flüsterte Kizuna. »Und seit wann kommt der General denn in die Bibliothek? Ich hab ihn hier noch nie gesehen.«

»Lysa sah jedenfalls nicht sehr erfreut aus.« Valnar schaute noch einmal zu den Regalen, aber sie war verschwunden.

»Sehr seltsam ...«

Einige Tage später.

Valnar und Kizuna liefen auf eine große Gruppe zu, die sich um etwas versammelt hatten und wie wild diskutierten.

»Was ist denn hier los?« Kizuna drängte sich mit Valnar durch die Massen, bis sie sie sehen konnten.

Lysa Aires lag regungslos auf dem Boden.

Valnar verkrampfte bei dem Anblick und hoffte, dass sie nur ohnmächtig war. Kizuna aber eilte zu ihr und fühlte ihren Puls, bis sie den Kopf schüttelte.

Sie war tot. Wie schrecklich. Sie war immer freundlich gewesen. Selbst dieser sichere Ort konnte sie nicht beschützen. Wer würde ihr nur so etwas antun?

Gerade als Valnar die Bisswunden an ihren Hals bemerkte, kam Korina mit zwei Ärzten angerannt.

Die Ärzte kümmerten sich um Lysa, während Korina die Gruppe einen ernsten Blick gab. »Bitte geht zurück in eure Unterkunft. Wir werden das hier klären.«

Valnar hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl. Sein Vater hatte auch solche Wunden gehabt, die ihn wahrscheinlich getötet hatten.

Auf den Weg nach draußen blieb Kizuna ruckartig stehen.

»Was ist?«, fragte Valnar und tat es ihr gleich.

»Die Bisswunden am Hals ... Du hast sie auch gesehen, oder? Es muss ein Vampir gewesen sein. So steht es im Buch! Vampire beißen dir in den Hals und saugen all dein Blut. Deshalb lag da auch nichts.«

Denselben Gedanken hatte Valnar auch, aber das konnte unmöglich sein. »Ein Vampir? Aber Vincent Weynard hatte sie doch ausgerottet?«

»Eigentlich schon ...« Sie hielt sich den Kopf, bis sie ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.

»Glaubst du, es war Farrimond? Er hatte doch gesagt, dass sie "es" bereuen wird ...«

»Der General?!« Valnar konnte das kaum glauben. »Warum sollte er das tun?« Sie hatten sich gestritten, ja, aber er ist ein guter Mann. Er würde doch nicht seine eigenen Leute töten.

»Ich weiß es nicht«, seufzte Kizuna und schüttelte ratlos den Kopf.

* * *

»Was ist denn los?«, fragte Tristan. Sie sollten sich auf Befehl von General Farrimond alle in einer großen Halle versammeln. Sicher ging es um Lysa Aires.

»Hast du es nicht gehört? Lysa ist tot.« Selbst Valnar konnte es immer noch kaum glauben. Wer immer dafür verantwortlich war, würde büßen.

Tristan war wie erstarrt und es bildeten sich Tränen in seinen Augen. »W-was?«, schluchzte er. »Aber-«

»Soldaten!«, rief der General und die Halle wurde still. »Wir haben heute einen unserer besten Leute verloren: Lysa Aires. Sie wurde hier in unserem Schloss ermordet!«

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und General Farrimond wartete einen Moment.

»Wir haben uns nicht immer verstanden, aber sie war eine von uns!« Valnar konnte sogar eine Art Trauer in seinem Gesicht erkennen, welche direkt wieder mit seiner Wut ausgetauscht wurde. »Mittlerweile haben wir herausgefunden, wer dafür verantwortlich war: eine Gruppe hirnloser Kultisten! Ihr Versteck wurde in der Nähe von Asran ausgemacht. Soldaten! Dies ist eure Chance, euch im Kampf zu erweisen!«

Ihre erste Schlacht! Valnar hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so früh passieren würde, aber er war mehr als aufgeregt. Endlich eine Gelegenheit, sich zu beweisen und Lysas Tod zu rächen. Wieder fingen die Soldaten an, wie wild durcheinander zu reden, aber die Stimme des Generals übertönte sie immer noch.

»Wir werden in dieses Loch einmarschieren und jeden einzelnen von ihnen büßen lassen! Korina wird mit der anderen Hälfte unseren Rückzug sichern! Wir werden siegreich sein!«

Er schrie den letzten Satz so laut, dass die Halle in lautem Jubel verfiel. Sie waren alle bereit wie noch nie, das Böse in dieser Welt zu vertreiben.

Später waren alle Soldaten komplett ausgerüstet. Valnar war stolz, die Rüstung von Schloss Tranak tragen zu dürfen. Heute würden sie ihrem Namen alle Ehre machen.

»Valnar«, ertönte Tristans Stimme. Valnar drehte sich um und sah ihn in der Rüstung stehen. Ängstlich und so, als würde er hier nicht hingehören.

»Ich hab Angst, Valnar; ich hab so ein richtig schlechtes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache. Was ist, wenn ich sterbe, ohne jemals meine Familie wiedergesehen zu haben?«

Valnar legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. Er durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben, nicht vor der größten Prüfung ihres Lebens. »Du wirst nicht sterben. Wir werden diesen Abschaum vernichten für das, was sie Lysa angetan haben und deine Familie wird mehr als stolz auf dich sein. Schau doch, wie stark wir geworden sind. Eine kleine Gruppe irrer Giftmischer wird uns nicht aufhalten. Du wirst als Held gefeiert werden!«

Tristan nickte und umgriff den Schwertknauf fester. »D-du hast recht ... Wir werden Lysa rächen.«

* * *

Der Wald in der Nähe Asrans war Nachts noch dunkler als am Tag. Tristan zuckte jedes Mal zusammen, wenn die Büsche raschelten oder eine Eule rief.

»Das sind nur Tiere«, flüsterte Kizuna ruhig und Tristan nickte ihr nervös zu.

Sie marschierten leise weiter, bis sie an einer Lichtung ankamen.

»Wir sind da«, erklärte der General, aber hier war absolut gar nichts.

»Wo denn?«, fragte einer der Krieger.

Plötzlich fing der General an leise zu lachen. »Genau hier.«

Wie aus dem Nichts wirbelte er herum und fing an zu brüllen. Seine Augen leuchten blutrot und riesige Fangzähne ragten aus seinem Kiefer. Er packte den Krieger blitzschnell und bohrte seine Fänge in seinen Hals. Das widerliche Schlürfen, während er sein Blut trank, holte Valnar wieder zurück in die Realität. Es war kein Traum; das hier passierte wirklich.

»DER GENERAL IST EIN MONSTER!«, brüllte ein weiterer Krieger und hob sein Schwert.

»NEIN! BLEIBT WEG VON IHM!«, schrie Kizuna, aber niemand hörte auf sie. Sie stürmten auf den General zu, welcher sie mit Leichtigkeit packte und ihnen die Köpfe abriss. So eine unglaubliche Kraft hatte Valnar noch nie gesehen.

Verdammt!

Der General kam auf sie zu, blanker Wahn in den Augen. Sein Mund und Bart waren so voll mit Blut, dass Valnar übel wurde.

»Aber ... aber sie sind doch der General. Warum tun sie das?«, fragte Tristan. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib und Valnar wollte ihn zurufen, dass er von hier verschwinden sollte.

Aber dazu kam es nicht. Farrimond rammte seine Klauen in Tristans Brust. Er hatte eine so gewaltige Macht, dass er ohne viel Aufwand durch die Rüstung glitt. Valnar riss die Augen vor Entsetzen auf, als die Hand des Monsters aus dem Rücken seines Freundes ragte.

»NEIN!«, brüllte Valnar voller Zorn und stürzte sich auf ihn. Der General griff Valnars Schwert und riss es mit einem Ruck aus seiner Hand, dann schmiss er es meterweit weg. Einige andere Soldaten eilten ihm zur Hilfe, aber wieder hatte Farrimond keine Mühe, die Krieger wegzuschleudern. Sie flogen in alle Richtungen. Einer landete mit einem widerlichen Knacken gegen einen Baum und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Valnar atmete schwer und erstarrte. Sein Herz raste wie wild. Ohne Waffe konnte er nichts gegen ihn ausrichten.

Plötzlich knurrte der General vor Schmerz. Kizuna hatte sich von hinten angeschlichen und verpasste ihn einen Hieb gegen den Kopf.

»Valnar! Töte ihn!«, brüllte Kizuna. Valnar fing sich wieder und suchte verzweifelt den Boden ab, bis er ein Schwert eines der anderen Soldaten fand. Er griff schnell danach und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Farrimond Kizuna den Bauch zerfetzte und sie wie Abfall ins Gebüsch schmiss.

Valnar stürmte mit einem Kampfschrei auf Farrimond zu und zielte auf seinen Nacken. Mit einem sauberen Schlag, trennte er Haut, Muskeln und Knochen. Das Blut spritzte wie eine Fontäne aus dem Hals, als der Kopf des Generals weggeschleudert wurde. Kopflos drehte er sich trotzdem noch zu Valnar und wollte mit seinen Klauen nach ihm greifen. Valnar machte einige Schritte rückwärts, bis der abartige Körper die Arme fallenließ und zusammenbrach.

Valnar sank auf die Knie und bekam kaum Luft; er spuckte auf den Boden. Sein Gesicht und Oberkörper waren voller Blut dieses Monsters.

Er rappelte sich auf und ging auf Kizuna zu. Sie war so tapfer gewesen ... Wenn sie sich nicht geopfert hätte, hätte er das Monster niemals köpfen können. Er hob ihre Leiche aus dem Gebüsch und legte sie auf den Boden. Ihre Augen starrten ins Leere und ihre Gedärme quirlten aus ihrem Bauch. Es war mehr als ein grausamer Anblick ...

»Ruhe in Frieden«, flüsterte Valnar und schloss ihre Augen. Fast wie gelähmt lief er zu den Überresten seines Freundes. Tristans Augen waren geschlossen, die Brust komplett aufgerissen. Valnar fühlte sich schuldig. Er hatte ihn immer eingeredet, dass sein Freund es schaffen würde, auch wenn er wusste, dass dieser niemals ein Krieger sein wollte.

»Es tut mir so leid. Leb wohl, mein Freund ...«

Die Zeit schien für ihn komplett stillzustehen. General Farrimond war ein Monster gewesen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte er fast alle von ihnen getötet. Tristan und Kizuna ... Dieses Schicksal hatten sie nicht verdient. Lieber wäre _er_ gestorben. Heiße Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. Er konnte sie nicht retten, hatte versagt. Er wusste, dass heute jeder hätte sterben können, aber er hätte sie beschützen sollen.

Er hörte plötzlich hastige Schritte hinter sich, aber er bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

»Valnar?« Korina rannte auf ihn zu, packte ihn an den Schultern und zog ihn hoch. »Was ist hier passiert?!«, schrie sie ihn an.

Valnar nahm tief Luft. Er konnte das alles selber noch nicht glauben, konnte kaum atmen. »Der General, er ... er wollte uns plötzlich alle umbringen. Er war ein ... Monster. Die Augen, Fangzähne, Klauen ...«

Korina ließ ihn los, ihr Gesichtsausdruck erst voller Entsetzen und Zweifel, dann wurde sie wütend, als sie auf die Leiche des Generals zulief. »Dieser Verräter ...«

Valnar kam ein ganz schlimmer Verdacht, was der General gewesen war. Er hatte das in vielen Büchern gelesen, auch wenn sich diese nie untereinander einig waren. »War er ein Vampir?«, fragte er schließlich.

Sie schaute ihn nicht an und für einen Augenblick dachte Valnar, sie hätte ihn überhaupt nicht gehört.

»... Nein, unmöglich. Die Vampire wurden vor langer Zeit ausgelöscht. Er war sicher ein Magier ... ein Kultist.«

Valnar akzeptierte ihre Antwort, auch wenn er Zweifel hatte. Schließlich nickte er ihr zu und senkte seinen Blick auf den Boden.

Sicherlich gab es Kultisten, die sich mit ihrer Magie in bösartige Kreaturen verwandeln konnten. Es gab so viele Monster in dieser Welt, doch die Vampire waren das Schlimmste gewesen.

* * *

Wieder dieser Traum ...

Valnars Vater hielt seine Mutter in den Armen, sein Mund geöffnet und die Reißzähne lang vor Hunger.

»Du bist schwach, feige und verdorben«, fauchte er. »Ein Niemand.«

Diesmal war Valnar älter. Er trug seine Rüstung und sein Schwert. Er konnte sich zum ersten Mal wehren, konnte all dies verhindern.

»Nein«, knurrte Valnar. »Das bist du. Du bist ein Monster.«

Sein Erzeuger fauchte und ließ seine Mutter fallen, dann stürmte er auf Valnar zu. Mit einem schnellen Hieb, schlitzte Valnar ihn von Schulter bis Hüfte auf. Er schrie vor Schmerzen, ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm, bis er auf den Boden aufklatschte. Blutend und schwer atmend lag er da. Er war schwach und keine Gefahr mehr für ihn.

Valnar holte aus und wollte dieser Bestie gerade den Kopf abschlagen, aber dann hielt er inne.

»Ich bin nicht wie du«, erklärte er dieser Kreatur und senkte sein Schwert. »Da wo du jetzt bist, wirst du für deine Verbrechen leiden.«

Sein Vater wurde in weißes Licht getaucht und er schrie und wand sich wie eine Schlange. Das Gebrüll wurde immer lauter, bis er vom Licht komplett aufgelöst wurde.

Er war fort. Dieses Mal für immer.

»Mutter.« Valnar ging auf die Knie, als er sie vor sich sah, umhüllt von demselben Licht. Sie hatte wieder ein Gesicht und es war wunderschön. In Valnars Augen bildeten sich Tränen, vor Freude, vor der Helligkeit. Von allem. Ihre braunen Augen strahlten und sie lächelte ihn an, bis auch sie sich auflöste.

Valnar weinte, aber er war glücklich. Er konnte ausatmen, fühlte den inneren Frieden, der sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete. Er konnte endlich loslassen und mit der Vergangenheit abschließen.

»Leb wohl, Mutter. Ruhe in Frieden.«

2 Jahre später.

Valnar war mit seiner Ausbildung fertig und ein waschechter Soldat der Armee König Geralds. Er arbeitete nun als Stadtwache in einem kleinen Dorf namens Klennar. Es hatte große Mauern und die Gefahr kam eher von ihnen als von außen, aber meistens war es friedlich.

Aber das wurde ihm auch zum Verhängnis, denn Klennar war ganz in der Nähe von Limm.

Ein Fest wurde veranstaltet und er sollte dort als Wache fungieren, falls einige der Monster draußen zu nahe kamen. Ja, er erinnerte sich gut daran, was es dort für Viecher gab.

Auch würde es womöglich ein paar Diebe anlocken.

Aber warum gerade Limm? Es hätte doch so viele andere Dörfer gegeben. Er war nicht mehr dort seit er vor Jahren nach Schloss Tranak ging. Hoffentlich würde er niemanden begegnen, den er kannte. Oder zumindest, dass ihn niemand erkannte.

Aber er wollte nicht meckern; er wollte seine erste offizielle Aufgabe mit Ehrgeiz angehen.

Limm sah immer noch gleich aus, außer das jetzt alles mit Luftballons und allem möglichen geschmückt war. Das Haus seiner Eltern stand nicht mehr, stattdessen stand an der Stelle jetzt ein Brunnen.

Auf einer Seite ärgerte es ihn, aber er wusste, hätte er das Haus gesehen, wären all seine Wunden wieder von Neuem aufgerissen.

Valnar lief mit Schwert und Rüstung durch die Stadt und beobachtete die Menschen. Er erkannte ein paar und versuchte ihnen auszuweichen, was aber scheinbar nicht nötig war; sie erkannten ihn nämlich nicht.

Er hatte sich all die Jahre über wohl mehr geändert, als er dachte.

»Guten Tag.« Valnar starrte nach oben in das Gesicht einer Frau. Sie spielte mit ihren blonden Locken; er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie da war.

»Wohnst du hier? Dich hab ich hier noch nie gesehen«, lächelte sie.

»... Nein. Der König schickt mich, um das Fest hier zu bewachen.« Eigentlich sollte seine Rüstung offensichtlich sein. »Aber meine Eltern haben hier gewohnt.«

»Wenn deine Eltern hier gewohnt haben, dann müsstest du doch auch bei ihnen gelebt haben?«, fragte sie.

Valnar lief rot an und wollte gerade weiter gehen, als sie ihm am Arm packte.

»Mein Name ist ... Aysha Trevos.« Sie grinste. Valnar hatte nicht einmal danach gefragt, aber er wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Also zwang er sich zu dem freundlichsten Gesichtsausdruck, denn er aufbringen konnte.

»Valnar ... Darnus.« Er flüsterte seinen Nachnamen vorsichtig und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Aber sie schien diesen Namen noch nie gehört zu haben.

»Freut mich. Sag mal, bist du schon vergeben? Irgendwie ist das jeder hier.« Aysha kam ihm gefährlich nahe und Valnar wusste gar nicht, wie er reagieren sollte.

»N-nein, entschuldige mich.« Er nahm ihre Hände, um sie sanft von seinen Schultern zu entfernen, dann ging er schnell weiter, rot im Gesicht.

»Wir könnten auch essen gehen!«, rief sie ihm noch hinterher, aber Valnar blieb nicht stehen.

Vielleicht hätte er diese Aufgabe doch an jemand anderes abgeben sollen ...

* * *

Das Fest ging problemlos weiter. Bis jetzt gab es keinen Ärger. Eigentlich schade; er hätte gerne was zu tun gehabt. Aber besser, als wenn jemand verletzt oder gar getötet wurde.

Diese Aysha versuchte immer wieder sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Auch hatte sie sich in seinem Schoß gedrängt, sodass Valnar abrupt floh. Er wusste auch nicht, warum er so abgeneigt war. Sie war hübsch und schon irgendwie süß, auf ihre Art.

Aber dann dachte Valnar immer wieder an die Personen, die ihm etwas bedeutet haben.

Nein, er wollte niemanden mehr um sich haben. Noch mehr Menschen zu verlieren, die er liebte, kam für ihn überhaupt nicht in Frage.

Trotzdem beobachtete er sie, wenn sie es nicht gerade tat. Ihr rosa Kleid sah elegant aus und die blonden Locken hingen ihr bis zur Mitte ihres Rückens. Aber sie schien sich niemanden sonst zu nähern.

Er lief eine Weile nach draußen, um zu überprüfen, ob einige Monster sich näherten. Aber es war alles ruhig. Nur einige Vögel, deren Zwitschern man aus dem Wald hören konnte.

Als er gerade wieder ins Dorf ging, hörte er einen lauten Schrei.

Sofort rannte er zur Masse. Einigen waren verwirrt, andere rannten weg vor Angst.

»Das kam von da hinten!«, rief ihm eine Frau zu und zeigte auf eines der Häuser. Valnar rannte so schnell er konnte. Ein weiterer Hilfeschrei verriet ihm, dass es nicht aus dem Haus kam.

Aysha stand mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Drei Männer bedrohten sie mit Messern. Einer der Verbrecher wollte sie gerade aufschlitzen und sie kreischte wie am Spieß. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, stürmte Valnar auf sie zu und durchbohrte den Rücken des Mannes.

Er war sofort tot, was die anderen beiden dazu brachte, ihn anzugreifen. Valnar wich geschickt aus und enthauptete einen, während er den anderen sein Schwert ins Herz rammte.

»Bist du in Ordnung?!« Er rannte auf Aysha zu und untersuchte ihren Körper nach Wunden, konnte aber nichts finden.

Das waren die ersten drei Menschenleben, die er nehmen musste. Vielleicht hätte er nicht so schnell handeln sollen, aber jetzt war es zu spät.

Aysha sprang ihm in die Arme und küsste seine Wange. »Mein Held! Ich hatte solche Angst!«

Valnar war erst perplex, aber dann hielt er sie fest und seufzte erleichtert. Er konnte es nicht erklären, aber nach diesem Geschehen, wollte er sie beschützen.

»Du kannst mich wieder loslassen, auch wenn ich nichts dagegen habe«, kicherte Aysha und Valnar lief wieder rot an.

»Äh, ja.« Er räusperte sich und stellte sie wieder auf den Boden ab.

»Willst du denn jetzt mit mir essen gehen?«, fragte sie erneut, Hoffnung in ihren wunderschönen blauen Augen.

Vielleicht war es nicht richtig, sich von allem und jedem zu verschließen. So stark wie er jetzt war, würde er nie wieder jemanden sterben lassen.

Valnar lachte kurz, dann nickte er ihr zu.

»Sehr gerne, Aysha ...«


	2. Asgar

Es war spät Abends. Asgar lief mit seiner Mutter durch den Wald und suchte nach Pilzen und anderen essbaren Pflanzen. Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust auf diese Sucherei, aber sein Magen knurrte.

Im Dorf hatten sie immer genug zum Essen gehabt. Er verstand nicht, warum die Leute dort sie verscheucht hatten. Auch jetzt warfen sie ihnen immer komische Blicke zu, wenn sie in der Nähe waren. Es war unfair! Er vermisste sein Haus, die Wärme und das gute Essen.

Lautes Wolfsgeheul war von weitem zu hören. Am liebsten würde er sie jagen, um an leckeres Fleisch zu kommen. Aber leider würden diese Tiere ihn in sekundenschnelle zerreißen und dafür respektiere er sie.

Er fluchte, als er fast über einen Stein stolperte. »Scheiß Stein!«, schimpfte er, schaute ihn wütend an und trat ihn ins Gebüsch.

Das würde er auch mit diesen Blödmännern im Dorf machen! Wenn sie nicht wären, könnte er jetzt vernünftig essen, ohne durch diesen Dreck zu stapfen.

Asgar beobachtete, wie seine Mutter vor einem Baum kniete. »Hast du schon was gefunden, Mutter?«

Sie fing an zu kichern und mit sich selbst zu reden, dann grinste sie ihren Sohn an. Schwarze Strähnen hingen ihr so ins Gesicht, dass er kaum ihre Augen erkennen konnte.

»Ja oder nein?«, fragte er und ging auf sie zu. Sie stand auf und fing an zu lachen, dann nahm sie ihren Dolch und schlitzte ihn über die Wange.

Asgar stand still, bis er das Blut spürte und sich schmerzerfüllt die Wange hielt.

Das war jetzt schon das vierte Mal diesen Monat und langsam nervte es.

Wie immer ließ seine Mutter den Dolch fallen und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war sofort mit Sorge ersetzt.

»Das tut mir so leid, Liebling.« Sie kniete sich vor ihn und umarmte ihn feste, strich ihm übers Haar.

Asgar wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Manchmal dachte er, sie würde ihn hassen, aber dann gab sie ihm immer wieder so viel Liebe, dass er ihr sofort vergab. Es war immer noch seine Mutter und er umarmte sie schließlich zurück.

Sie liefen noch ein paar Stunden durch die Büsche, bis sie nach Hause zurückkehrten. Immerhin konnten sie fünf Pilze und ein paar Beeren finden.

Asgar saß auf den Boden eingewickelte in einer Decke und schaute dabei zu, wie seine Mutter das Essen im Kochtopf zubereitete. Er griff seine Decke fester, als ihn wieder der Hass auf die anderen Menschen packte. Wegen ihnen musste er auch noch in einer kalten Höhle leben.

»So, fertig«, flüsterte seine Mutter und füllte mit einer Kelle seine Schale. »Lass es dir schmecken.«

Bäh, Pilzsuppe ... Aber besser, als nichts.

Der Hunger war so groß, dass er das Essen gierig verschlang. Es hatte keine Gewürze und schmeckte nicht besonders, aber wenigstens wurde der Hunger fürs Erste gestillt.

Später lag er in seinem Bett, welches nur aus Blättern und sonstigen Zeug bestand, und beobachtete seine Mutter. Sie saß neben ihn und mischte wieder Kräuter mit ihrem eigenen Blut. Manchmal machte ihm das Angst. Er hatte sie schon mal gefragt, warum sie das tat, aber sie lächelte nur komisch.

Er versuchte zu schlafen, aber die Eulen draußen waren nervig und es war kalt. Diese verdammten Dorfbewohner! Irgendwann würde er Rache nehmen; sie würden dafür büßen, ihn und seine Mutter vertrieben zu haben.

Fantasien gingen ihm durch den Kopf, wie er als Herrscher der Welt das Dorf niederbrannte und keinen am Leben ließ, wie sie um Gnade anflehten und ihn verehrten. Diese Gedanken zauberten ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, bis er friedlich einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Asgar durch einen Lärm. Er öffnete die Augen und sah drei Männer vor dem Eingang stehen, die mit seiner Mutter diskutierten.

»Du bist eine Gefahr für alle Menschen, Hexe«, knurrte einer von ihnen.

Was sollte das?! Jetzt kamen sie auch noch hier her?

»Genau! Wir dulden deine Rituale nicht, Eve! Wann kapierst du das endlich?!« Ein anderer Mann packte ihr an den Arm und Asgar sprang auf und rannte auf sie zu. Er stürzte sich auf den Angreifer, worauf der Letzte ihn festhielt.

»Pack mich nicht an!«, brüllte Asgar und wurde zurück in die Höhle geschubst. Er flog über einige Töpfe und Netze und landete auf den Boden.

»Verschwinde, Junge!«, keifte der Mann.

Asgar biss sich die Zähne zusammen und rappelte sich auf.

Seine Mutter stand nur da und tat nichts. Sie schaute neutral und machte keinen Anstand, sich zu wehren.

»Nein!«, knurrte Asgar, als die Männer sie wegzerrten. Sein Bein verfing sich in einem der Netze und er versuchte sich zu befreien. Wut und Verzweiflung breiteten in sich aus und er stieß einen Schrei aus. Was hatten diese Mistkerle mit ihr vor?!

Er schaute sich erschöpft um und erblickte ein Messer neben dem Kochtopf. Schnell rollte er sich auf den Bauch und streckte seinen Arm so weit aus, dass seine Finger die Klinge berührten.

»Komm schon!« Sein Körper zitterte vor Anstrengung und er fletschte die Zähne, bis er es schaffte, das Messer zu greifen.

Asgar atmete schwer aus; Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. So schnell wie möglich stach er durchs Gespinst, bis er endlich frei war.

Er sprang auf und rannte aus der Höhle. Wahrscheinlich brachten diese Bastarde seine Mutter zum Dorf! Irgendetwas hatten sie vor! Sein Herz raste und er nahm die Beine in die Hand. Er musste es rechtzeitig schaffen!

Am Rande des Waldes versteckte sich Asgar hinter den Büschen und starrte auf die Menschenmenge. Soweit er sehen konnte, war seine Mutter an einem großen Pfahl gebunden, den Kopf hängend. Ihre Nase blutete, aber trotzdem schien sie zu grinsen.

Was hatten sie mit ihr vor? Die Menschen redeten und wedelten ihre Fackeln, aber Asgar war zu weit weg; er verstand kein Wort.

Dann ging einer von ihnen auf seine Mutter zu und lag die Fackel unten an das Holz, bis es anfing zu brennen.

Die Meute jubelte; seine Mutter rührte sich nicht, sondern fing an zu lachen.

Nein, warum? Asgar packte die Angst. Er wollte zu ihr rennen, wollte sie herunterzerren, aber seine Beine wollten nicht. Er war wie erstarrt.

Das Feuer wurde größer und die Menschen jubelten lauter. Der Lärm hämmerte in seinem Schädel. Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben. Nichts machte Sinn.

Ihr Lachen wurde lauter, als die Flammen sie erreichten. Asgar konnte seine Augen nicht abwenden, konnte nichts tun. Sie fing an zu brennen und zu zappeln, bis ihr Lachen zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei wurde.

Dann wandte Asgar sich ab und rannte zurück in den Wald hinein. Er rannte weiter und weiter, als ihr Gekreische ihn immer noch verfolgte.

Sein Fuß verfing sich in einer Wurzel und er stolperte, landete hart auf seine Schulter und blieb regungslos liegen.

Und plötzlich war es still.

Dann fing er an zu weinen. Diesen grauenhaften Anblick würde er nie wieder vergessen. Die Schreie ... Wieso musste sie sterben? Sie hatte doch niemanden etwas getan.

Jetzt war er komplett allein und der Hass kam wieder hoch.

Sie würden so unfassbar für ihre Verbrechen leiden! Irgendwann, wenn er die Macht dazu hatte, würden sie büßen!

* * *

Es vergingen Tage, als Asgar durch den Wald irrte. Er fühlte sich furchtbar: ausgehungert und total verdreckt. Ein Wunder, dass ihn die Wölfe noch nicht gefressen hatten.

Dann hielt er inne, als er Stimmen hörte. Er versteckte sich hinter einem Gestrüpp und schob die Zweige beiseite, um etwas sehen zu können.

Ein Mann mit braunen Haaren und Schwert lief den Weg entlang. Seine Rüstung schien hochqualitativ zu sein. Asgar wusste sofort, dass er kein Bauer war. Er lief Arm in Arm mit einer Frau, dessen lange blonde Haare frei bis zur Mitte ihres Rückens hingen. Sie hatte ein weißes schlichtes Kleid an, ganz anders als die zerrissenen Lumpen, die er und seine Mutter trugen. Ihr Gesicht sah müde aus, aber strahlte dennoch eine seltsame Wärme aus.

»Ich weiß nicht. Die Stadtwachen sollten das vielleicht übernehmen, Randolf«, seufzte die Frau.

»Unsinn! Ich werde dieses Wildschwein erlegen. Wie lange sollen wir noch warten, bis die Wachen etwas tun? Es hat schon viel zu lange unser Dorf belästigt.«

Wildschweine? Das machte ihn Angst. Mutter hatte immer gesagt, es wären boshafte Bestien, die Menschenfleisch fressen. Wenn so etwas hier im Wald lebte, musste er hier dringend fort.

Sein Atem stockte, als die Frau ihm direkt ins Gesicht schaute.

»Hey«, rief sie und zog ihren Mann am Arm.

Asgar drehte sich um und rannte weg, bis der Boden unter ihm nachgab und er aufschrie. Alles tat weh und er spuckte Erde aus; es dauerte einen Moment, bis er realisierte, was geschehen war. Er saß in einem tiefen Loch fest!

»Geht es dir gut?!«

Er schaute nach oben und sah die beiden Leute, die ihn schockiert anstarrten.

»Hier, nimm meine Hand!«, rief Randolf und streckte sie aus. Asgar griff nach ihm und er zog ihn aus dem Loch.

»Ich habs dir gesagt! Solche "Fallen" die du hier aufbaust, sind gefährlich!«

»Reg dich nicht so auf, Marline. Es ist ja noch mal gut gegangen.«

Marline ging auf die Knie und packte Asgar an den Schultern. »Was machst du denn hier alleine im Wald?! Das ist gefährlich!«, schimpfte sie.

Asgar weichte ihren Blick aus. Sie kannte ihn doch gar nicht! Sie hatte ihm gar nichts zu sagen.

»... Ja«, sagte er trotzdem, kleinlaut. Er war zu müde, um sich mit ihnen anzulegen.

»Bist du verletzt?«, fragte sie weiter, bis sie seinen Zustand bemerkte. »Gute Güte, du bist ja völlig verdreckt.«

Sie stand auf, nahm ihn an die Hand und zog ihn mit sich. »Komm erst mal mit zu uns. Wir haben zu Hause saubere Kleidung und Essen. Hier kannst du auf keinen Fall bleiben.«

Asgar sagte nichts dazu, aber das Angebot überredet ihn sofort und so ließ er sich freiwillig mitziehen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, etwas zu essen und den Schmutz loszuwerden. Hoffentlich hatten sie keine Pilzsuppe ...  
  
Randolf steckte sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide und folgte den beiden. »Hast du vielleicht ein Wildschwein gesehen?«

Genervt unterbrach Marline ihn. »Nicht jetzt!«

* * *

Nachdem er sich sauber machen durfte und neue Kleidung bekommen hatte, aß Asgar seinen Teller gierig auf. Sie hatten gewürztes Fleisch, Gemüse und sogar Kuchen. Das Essen schmeckte so gut, dass er Tränen in den Augen bekam. So ein Festmahl hatte er seit Monaten nicht mehr gehabt.

»Also, woher kommst du denn? Bist du alleine?«, fragte Marline ihn sanft.

»... Von weit weg. Meine Mutter ist vor ein paar Tagen ... gestorben«, antwortete Asgar. Er wollte nicht darüber reden, aber sie gaben ihn so viel, dass er ihnen eine Antwort schuldig war.

Marline nickte und schaute kurz zu Randolf rüber.

»Wenn du sonst niemanden hast, darfst du gerne bei uns bleiben«, lächelte sie.

»Danke.« Asgar war mehr als froh über dieses Angebot und seine Mundwinkel gingen leicht nach oben, was noch nicht ganz zu einem Lächeln reichte.

»Wer weiß? Vielleicht kannst du mir irgendwann auch helfen, das Wildschwein zu fangen«, fügte Randolf grinsend hinzu.

Asgar nickte ihm zu, auch wenn er kaum glaubte, dass er da jemals Lust drauf hätte. Aber im Moment würde er ihnen alles versprechen für das, was sie ihn gaben.

Einige Jahre später hatte sich Asgar bei seiner neuen Familie richtig eingelebt.

Er hatte jetzt sogar einen neuen Nachnamen. Asgar Serran klang gar nicht mal so schlecht!

Leider waren seine Eltern die Einzigen hier, die freundlich waren. Die anderen Kindern machten sich über ihn lustig. Sie wussten, dass er im Wald gefunden und adoptiert worden ist. Sie nannten ihn Waldkobold, Baumrindenfresser und andere Dinge, die Asgar wütend machte.

Er war inzwischen 14 Jahre alt und prügelte sich nur noch. So wie heute, als er mal wieder auf Brad und seine feigen Speichellecker traf.

»Da ist er ja, unser Asgar Serran, der kleine Strauchdieb.«

Am Anfang ignorierte Asgar sie zu Liebe seiner Eltern noch, aber seit ein paar Jahren fing er an sich zu wehren.

Er hasste sie so sehr; sie verdienten seine Faust ins Gesicht, auch wenn Brad größer und älter war.

»Halts Maul«, knurrte Asgar und holte zum Schlag aus. Er traf Brad am Hals, worauf dieser ihn gezielt ins Gesicht schlug.

Ein Knacken war zuhören und Asgar taumelte zurück, während er sich die blutende Nase hielt.

Brad und die anderen fingen an zu lachen. »Ohh, weint er gleich? Oder ruft er die Waldgeister um Hilfe?«

Verdammt, tat das weh. Niederlagen schmeckten so bitter, aber er wollte nicht aufgeben! Mit einem Gebrüll schmiss er sich auf Brad und schaffte es, ihn zu Boden zudrücken, schlug wie wild um sich. Die beiden Jungs prügelten sich erbarmungslos, bis der Dorfälteste ankam.

»Sofort aufhören!«, brüllte er, aber Asgar ignorierte ihn, bis der Älteste sie beide packte und auseinander riss.

»Kranker Psycho! Verpiss dich wieder in deinen Wald!«, schrie Brad. Er spuckte Blut auf den Boden. Asgar freute sich innerlich, denn er hatte diesem Wiesel richtig das Fressbrett poliert.

»Los, verschwindet, ihr Bengel!«, knurrte der Dorfälteste. »Wenn ich euch noch einmal bei so etwas erwische, werden eure Eltern zur Verantwortung gezogen!«

Brad murmelte etwas Unverständliches und ging mit seiner Gruppe fort, während Asgar in die andere Richtung ging.

Mieser Penner, aber immerhin hatte er seine Rache bekommen. Er wischte sich die Nase an seinem Ärmel ab. Das würde üble Flecken geben.

Ein kleiner Junge kam ihm hinterhergelaufen und fasste ihn an den Arm. »Hey, warte!« Asgar drehte sich um und funkelte ihn wütend an.

»Wenn du willst, können wir Freunde sein«, bot er an.

Aber Asgar stieß ihn mit voller Wucht von sich. »Verpiss dich.«

Als ob er mit irgendjemanden hier befreundet sein wollte!

* * *

Asgar kehrte nach Hause zurück, wo ihm seine Mutter sofort entgegenkam, gefolgt von seinem Vater. Ihr Blick wandelte sich in Entsetzen um, als sie seine blutige Nase und Oberteil erspähte und er wich ihren Blick aus.

»Was ist denn mit dir passiert?«

Asgar vermied es, ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Er mochte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht, wenn sie ihn so sah. »Es ist nichts. Bin nur hingefallen«, nuschelte er.

Sie hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und nahm ein Tuch vom Tresen, um das Blut von seiner Nase abzuwischen.

Asgar hatte keinen Nerv dafür, aber trotzdem hielt er still. Sie war die letzte Person, die er von sich stoßen wollte.

»Lass ihn einfach, Schatz«, riet sein Vater ihr.

Sie seufzte und stand auf. Asgar war seinem Vater dankbar dafür und machte sich direkt auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.

»Es gibt gleich Essen«, fügte sie noch hinzu. Sie klang wieder fröhlich, als wäre nichts gewesen.

»Alles klar«, rief Asgar ihr zu ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. So gefiel ihm das viel besser.

Aber bevor er in seinem Zimmer verschwand, blieb er um die Ecke stehen. Sie würden über ihn reden und er wollte unauffällig lauschen.

»Glaubst du ihm das?«, fragte seine Mutter.

»Natürlich nicht, aber er ist alt genug. Er wird es schon sagen, wenn er Hilfe braucht.«

»Bist du dir sicher?«

»Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen.«

Es gab einen Moment Stille, bis er seine Mutter seufzen hörte.

»Du hast recht.«

Asgar lächelte. Sie machten sich Sorgen um ihn, aber würden ihn niemals bedrängen. Das allein machte sie wertvoll; sie waren die Einzigen, die er liebte.

Und er würde alles tun, dass sich das niemals änderte.

6 Jahre später.

Asgar und sein Vater verweilten nun schon ein paar Stunden im Wald. Dieses legendäre Wildschwein schien sich wieder zu nähern und diesmal wollten sie es erlegen. Sie hatten einige Nahrungsreste inmitten der Lichtung gelegt, um es anzulocken. Asgar war schon beeindruckt, dass es so lange entkommen konnte, aber diesmal war es sein Ende.

Als er etwas in den Büschen hörte, machte er sich bereit.

Sein Vater stand auf. »Es kommt!«, flüsterte er.

Dann sahen sie es. Es war ein riesiges Tier und es schnupperte den Boden ab, auf der Suche nach den Nahrungsresten.

Was eine Bestie! Es war tatsächlich so groß und fett, wie er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Sein Kopf würde eine schöne Trophäe über den Kamin abgeben.

Gerade als sie sich auf ihn stürzen wollten, kam hinter dem Wildschwein ein Mensch aus dem Gebüsch.

Asgar konnten es kaum glauben. War er lebensmüde?! Das Tier würde ihn umbringen.

Er hielt seinen Vater am Arm fest, als dieser dem Mann zur Hilfe eilen wollte. Für die Dummheit dieses Menschen sollte er sein Leben nicht riskieren.

Bevor sich das Wildschwein umdrehen konnte, nahm der Mann ein Schwert und schlug es den Kopf ab.

»Dummes Vieh! Du stehst im Weg!«, knurrte der Kerl.

Zuerst machte sich Entsetzen auf Asgars Gesicht breit, aber dann ballte er die Fäuste und fluchte leise. Das war ihre Beute gewesen! Was fällt diesem Typen ein, einfach hier aufzutauchen und ihnen den Sieg streitig zu machen?! Dem würde er aber die Meinung sagen.

Aber bevor er das tun konnte, lief sein Vater auf ihn zu und Asgar folgte ihm.

»Was ein präziser Schlag!«, lächelte er beeindruckt.

Die Augen des Mannes rissen weit auf, als hätte er sie gar nicht bemerkt.

»Das war eigentlich unsere Beute«, fügte Asgar hinzu.

»Beute? Oh ja«, lachte der Mann. »Freunde. Ich glaube, wir haben unsere Vorspeise gefunden.«

Plötzlich kamen weitere Männer und Frauen aus dem Gebüsch und sie fauchten, wie wilde Tiere. Asgar fühlte einen Schauer über den Rücken vor Ekel. Was waren das für Barbaren?

»An eurer Stelle würde ich laufen. Wir lieben es, unser Essen zu jagen.«

Er öffnete den Mund und Asgar machte einen Schritt rückwärts. Lange, spitze Eckzähne. Das-

»Asgar! Lauf!«, schrie ihm sein Vater zu und sie rannten beide Richtung Dorf.

Sein Herz raste; gleich würden sich diese Menschen auf sie stürzen.

Doch als er nach hinten schaute, verfolgte die Meute sie nicht einmal.

»Schneller!«, rief der gruselige Mann und Asgar konnte hunderte rote Punkte zwischen den Bäumen sehen. Wie eine Armee des Bösen.

Was zur Hölle ging hier vor sich?

* * *

Schreie waren zu hören. Überall brannte es. Hunderte dieser Menschen überfluteten das Dorf und töteten einen nach dem anderen.

Nein, das waren keine Menschen. Asgar beobachtete von seinem Haus aus, wie sie sich mit ihren Fangzähnen in die Hälse der Dorfbewohner verfingen und ihr Blut saugten.

Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. »Das ... das sind diese Vampire, oder?«, fragte Asgar und sein Vater nickte.

Vampire ... sie überfluteten ein Land etwas weiter entfernt von hier, aber jetzt waren sie hier?

Asgars Vater hielt sich verzweifelt die Stirn, das Schwert fest in der Hand. »Ich hatte gehofft, sie würden vom heiligen Kreuzzug ausgelöscht werden.«

»Wir müssen zu Vincent Weynard!«, keuchte seine Mutter panisch. »Nach Asran! Dort sind wir sicher!«

Asran ... Es war eine lange Reise. Asgar war sich unsicher, ob sie es schaffen würden, aber was für eine Wahl hatten sie?

»Das Dorf ist verloren. Wir haben keine andere Wahl«, seufzte sein Vater, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen.

Sie schlichen aus dem Hinterausgang, vorsichtig und leise machten sie sich auf durch den Wald.

Das Schicksal dieses Dorfs war Asgar egal. Seine Eltern und er waren am Leben und das war alles, was zählte. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, freute er sich sogar darüber. Diese Hurensöhne hatten den Tod verdient und den bekamen sie auch, auf grausame Art und Weise.

* * *

Eine Woche später waren sie in der Nähe von Asran. Die Reise war lang und schwer, aber sie begegneten keinen Vampiren mehr, nur gefährliche Tiere, die sie überwältigen konnten.

»Das Dorf ist nicht mehr weit«, lächelte sein Vater und seine Mutter keuchte erleichtert auf. Die Tage über waren sie so angespannt, hatten immer damit gerechnet, von Vampiren getötet zu werden. Aber nun hatten sie es endlich geschafft. Wenn sie das Dorf erreichten, wären sie sicher.

Doch als sie gerade aus dem Wald heraus marschierten, stieß jemand seinen Vater blitzschnell zu Boden.

»Vater!«, rief Asgar und wollte zu ihm eilen, aber seine Mutter hielt ihn zurück.

Dann sah er es auch. Ein Mann mit roten Augen. Ein Vampir!

Nein ... Sie waren so weit gekommen.

»Ihr werdet sterben.« Der Vampir fletschte seine Zähne und ein eisiger Schauer lief Asgars Rücken hinunter.

Sein Vater rappelte sich wieder auf und griff nach seinem Schwert.

»Bitte, lass uns gehen. Wir wollen zu Vincent Weynard«, weinte seine Mutter, völlig verzweifelt, als würde der Vampir mit sich reden lassen.

»Vincent... Weynard!«, fauchte der Vampir, dann brüllte er so laut, dass Asgar und seine Eltern zusammenzuckten.

Asgar zog seine Mutter zurück. »Mutter, nein! Warum sagst du ihm das? Er ist ein Vampir!«

Sein Vater stellte sich vor ihnen und hielt das Schwert bedrohlich fest, bereit zum Angriff, aber er zitterte.

»Verschwinde, Vampir! Lass uns in Ruhe!«, drohte er ihm.

Aber dem Vampir kümmerte es nicht. Asgar konnte den Hunger in seinen Augen spiegeln sehen.

Gerade als Asgar seinen Vater aus dem Weg ziehen wollte, sprang der Vampir sich mit einem Fauchen auf ihn. Er jagte die Eckzähne in seinem Hals und saugte ihn in sekundenschnelle aus, dann stieß er ihn von sich.

»VATER!«, schrie Asgar, als der leblose Körper seines Vaters auf den Boden sackte.

Schnell griff er seiner Mutter am Arm und rannte mit ihr fort. Vergebens. Kaum als er sich umgedreht hatte, stand die Kreatur vor ihnen.

»Ah, das süße Blut einer Frau. Ich kann sie bis hierhin riechen ...«, knurrte er.

Mit Gebrüll stürzte sich Asgar auf ihn, aber der Vampir hatte kaum Mühe, ihn mit einer Hand wegzustoßen.

»Asgar!!« Er hörte noch die Schreie seiner Mutter, als er über den Boden rollte und sah gerade noch, wie der Vampir sie sich krallte.

»Nein, NEIN!«, brüllte er, aber es war zu späte. Binnen weniger Sekunden war auch sie leer gesaugt und wie ein Sack weggestoßen.

Mit blutverschmiertem Mund und einem Grinsen, drehte sich der Vampir zu ihm um.

»Und jetzt bist du dran!«

Asgar war wie gelähmt. Seine Eltern waren tot. Die einzigen Menschen, die er geliebt hatte. Er wollt weinen, schreien, aber er konnte nichts tun. Eine Kälte breitete sich in ihm aus und dann war ihm alles egal. Nichts zählte mehr.

Er spürte nur noch, wie sich die Reißzähne in seinem Hals bohrten. Gleich würde er sterben. So würde sein junges Leben enden.

Doch dann hörte er eine Stimme.

»VAMPIR!« Es war ein Mann in einer verzierten Rüstung. Selbst der Helm war verziert und sein roter Umhang schleifte über den Boden. Schwert und Schild waren angriffsbereit in seinen Händen.

Der Vampir ließ von Asgar ab und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er den Mann an. »Vincent Weynard«, knurrte er und schleuderte Asgar von sich weg.

Asgar biss sich fast auf die Zunge, als er auf den Boden aufschlug. Stöhnend blieb er liegen, aber hob angestrengt den Kopf.

»Du hast dein letztes Opfer gehabt!«

Vincent Weynard. Das war er also. Langsam verstand er, warum er der Anführer des heiligen Kreuzzugs war. Er strahlte eine solche Aura aus, dass selbst der Vampir sich fürchtete.

Der Vampir fauchte vor Wut, aber bevor Vincent ihn töten konnte, verschwand er in der Dunkelheit.

Dann sah Asgar nur noch schwarz.

* * *

Ein Pochen hämmerte in seinem Kopf, als er wieder zu sich kam. Er glitt mit seinen Fingern über seinen Hals und fühlte zwei Löcher, eine Bisswunde des Vampirs, die nun höllisch schmerzte.

Aber er war am Leben.

»Alles ok?«

Asgar schaute nach oben, als er in die Augen von Vincent Weynard schaute. Er stand auf, fühlte Trauer und Wut zugleich.

»Alles ok? Meine Eltern wurden getötet!«, schnauzte er ihn an. Wie konnte er nur so eine dumme Frage stellen?

»Es tut mir leid. Wäre ich doch nur früher gekommen«, seufzte Vincent, bis sein Blick wieder neutral wurde, als würde ihn das alles gar nicht kümmern. »Geh nach Asran. Wenn du sagst, dass du von mir kommst, wird man dir ein Zimmer geben. Zumindest das bin ich dir schuldig.«

Nach Asran ... ohne seine Eltern.

Asgar nickte ihm kurz zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Er konnte nicht einmal weinen; alles schien wie ein furchtbarer Albtraum.

»Vater ... Mutter ...«

Aber dann packte ihn wieder der Hass. Dieser Vampir wird für den Tod seiner Eltern büßen! Irgendwann würde er ihn finden und dann würde er ihn leiden lassen!

»Ich werde euch rächen! Das schwöre ich.«

Mit voller Entschlossenheit machte er sich auf den Weg nach Asran.

* * *

Asgar träumte und hatte unendliche Schmerzen. Jedes Mal, wenn sein Herz pochte, sah er rot. Reines Blut, das an den Wänden spritzte. Immer wieder sah er die Gesichter seiner Eltern, als sie starben. Der Vampir hing fest am Hals von Asgars Mutter und saugte sie aus. Asgar keuchte, als er in das Gesicht des Monsters blickte. Es war er selber, mit rot leuchtenden Augen. Er ließ sie fallen und grinste; die langen Eckzähne ragten aus seinem Kiefer, während das Blut seinem Mund herunterfloss.

Dann verschwand sein Vampir-Ich in der Dunkelheit und der Schmerz glitt durch seine Wirbelsäule. Wie flüssiges Feuer breitete es sich in seinen Adern aus. Er schrie und krümmte sich und als er die Augen öffnete, lag er in einem Bett.

Asgar war schweißgebadet und er wischte sich über die Stirn, dann erinnerte er sich. Er kam in Asran an und man gab ihn ein Zimmer. Den ganzen Weg über hatte er sich unwohl gefühlt, aber dieser Traum ... fühlte sich so real an. Das Blut auf seiner Zunge ...

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah sich um. Alles schien so ... anders. Es war, als könnte er viel besser sehen. Selbst der kleinste Staubkorn auf seiner Decke war glasklar. Vor Schock, stieß er sie von sich und sprang auf. Er stolperte über einen Stuhl, aber hielt sich noch am Schrank fest. Wütend fauchte er, packte ihn und schleuderte ihn mit so einer Kraft gegen die Wand, dass er zersprang und sich Risse in der Steinwand bildeten.

Asgar öffnete den Mund. Sprachlos. Hatte er das gerade wirklich getan? So eine unglaubliche Kraft ... Was war nur los mit ihm?

Er zog sich rasch an und wollte aus dem Zimmer, aber wie aus Instinkt, regte sich etwas in ihm, und anstatt die Tür zu öffnen, ging er einfach durch sie hindurch.

»Was zum ... ?« Kurz darauf stieß er ein ungläubiges Lachen aus und starrte auf seinen Arm, der gerade wieder sichtbar wurde.

Was für eine Macht war das? Langsam hatte er eine Ahnung, was passiert ist und er rannte hinaus auf die Straße.

Asgar hielt sich den Arm vors Gesicht. Es war so hell und die Sonnenstrahlen prickelte auf seiner Haut.

Dann war er sich sicher. Vorsichtig tastete er nach den Bisswunden an seinem Hals, aber sie waren fort ...

Er war ein Vampir geworden. Der Biss hatte ihn verwandelt.

Asgar grinste. Nun war er so mächtig, wie diese Monster. Er konnte alles tun, was er wollte. Niemand konnte ihn aufhalten! Vorbei waren die Tage, an denen er sich von _Menschen_ alles gefallen lassen musste.

Doch auch packte ihm die Angst. Vincent Weynard und seine Armee waren gefährlich. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, würden sie ihn schnell vernichten.

Er musste hier weg, und zwar schleunigst.

Einige Tage später.

Asgar kannte das allzu gut: durch den Wald irren. Aber diesmal war es anders; diesmal war er das gefürchtete Tier im Wald. Seine neue Vampirsicht half ihm sich durch die Bäume zu orientieren. Es störte ihn kein bisschen, wie stockdunkel alles war und falls er doch mal etwas Gefährliches begegnete, konnte er sich ganz automatisch in einen Schatten verwandeln.

Diese Fähigkeit war das wertvollste, was er besaß.

Er hatte seinen Hunger an einem Eichhörnchen gestillt. Der Geschmack war schwächlich gewesen, aber es sättigte ihn. Trotzdem wunderte er sich, wie wohl ein Wolf schmecken würde. Vielleicht war der Geschmack von der Stärke seiner Beute abhängig.

Einige Stunden vergingen, als er weiter nach Nahrung suchte, bis er auf einen Bären traf. Zumindest glaubte er, dass es einer war. Er kannte diese Biester nur von Erzählungen.

Es war ein großes Tier. Asgar stand hinter einem Baum und beobachtete es. Wenn er schnell genug war, konnte er ihn überwältigen. So ein Brocken hatte sicher reichlich Blut.

Gerade wollte er sich zum Angriff bereit machen, als jemand anderes sich auf ihn stürzte.

Noch ein Vampir! Asgar konnte es riechen.

Der Vampir rang mit dem Bären, aber das Tier hatte keine Chance. Er stieß die Fangzähne in den Hals und saugte gierig das Blut, bis der Bär zu Boden ging, dann rührte er sich nicht mehr.

Erst dann knurrte Asgar und stapfte auf ihn zu. »Was sollte das, du Penner?! Das war meine Beute!«

Aber der Kerl schaute ihn unglaubwürdig an und schnaubte nur.

»Tja, ich war schneller«, lachte er. Er war zwei Köpfe größer als Asgar, mit einigen Narben im Gesicht und kleidete sich wie ein Barbar. Bären- und Wolfsfelle verzierten seine schäbigen Klamotten.

Asgar konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber er spürte, dass dieser Vampir stärker war, aber das würde ihn bestimmt nicht aufhalten.

»Versteckst dich wohl auch vor dem Kreuzzug, was?«, fragte er.

»Was geht dich das an?!«

»Du solltest etwas mehr Respekt zeigen.«

Respekt? Wieso sollte er? Sie waren Vampire! Was kümmerte ihn das?! Asgar wollte ihn angreifen, aber er ging zur Seite und schlug Asgar auf den Hinterkopf, wohin dieser in den Dreck landete.

Der Vampir lachte schallend laut, während Asgar sich wieder aufrappelte.

Mit den Zähnen gefletscht und vor Wut zitternd, stürzte er sich erneut auf ihn. Diesmal packte sein Gegenüber ihm am Hals und hob ihn hoch.

»Immer mit der Ruhe. Du stinkst noch nach Jüngling, also will ich mal nicht so sein und lass deinen Kopf noch dran. Aber du solltest dir klar sein, dass solch ein Verhalten dich in dieser Welt nicht weiterbringt.«

Asgar verdrehte die Augen, als er da so zappelte und versuchte, sich zu befreien. Aber er schaffte es nicht.

Mit einem Schnauben ließ der Vampir ihn wieder runter und Asgar landete auf die Knie. Diesmal verweilte er in dieser Position, noch bebend vor Wut.

»Mein Name ist Garnak Erdis. Ich lebe jetzt schon einige Jahre hier im Wald«, erklärte er.

Na und? Was interessierte ihn seinen Namen oder wie lange er schon hier war?

Garnak verschränkte die Arme, als er keine Antwort bekam. Eine Genugtuung für Asgar. »Ich kann dir helfen.«

Nun war Asgar an der Reihe zu lachen. »Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht.«

»Oh doch, das tust du«, versicherte Garnak ihm. »Wer im Wald überleben will, muss so einige Dinge lernen. Dinge, die ich dir beibringen kann.«

Das machte Asgar dann doch neugierig. Mehr Stärke und Fähigkeiten könnten nicht schaden. Er wollte stärker sein, als alle anderen Vampire auf dieser Welt.

Garnak hob eine Augenbraue, sein Blick immer noch streng.

Asgar stand nun endlich auf und knurrte. »Asgar Serran. Merk dir diesen Namen.«

Erneut spürte er einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und taumelte nach vorne, aber diesmal fiel er nicht hin.

Fauchend wirbelte er zum älteren Vampir herum. »Was sollte das, du Bastard?!«

»Na, immerhin stehst du noch. Ich sehe, du hast noch viel zu lernen.« Garnak drehte sich um und lief weiter. »Komm jetzt, weiter hinten habe ich noch einen anderen Bären gewittert.«

Asgar knurrte. Für diesen Typen schien es selbstverständlich gewesen zu sein, dass er ihm folgte.

Zuerst stand er stur da und rührte sich keinen Meter, aber als er merkte, dass Garnak immer weiter ging fluchte Asgar zu sich selbst und folgte ihm eilig.

Hoffentlich war es kein Fehler, ihm zu vertrauen.

Einige Jahre vergingen.

Als Wolf getarnt, rannte Asgar durch den Wald. Garnak hatte ihm so vieles beigebracht. Er fühlte sich stärker denn je und die Zeit war gekommen, seinen Schöpfer zu finden und zu vernichten.

Wenn da nicht diese verdammten Soldaten wären.

Im Sprung verwandelte er sich zurück und erschlug einen Krieger mit seinem Säbel.

»Langsam kommen die echt zu nah!«, fluchte er und rannte weiter.

Von weitem sah er seinen Mentor und vor ihm lagen zwei tote Krieger.

»Garnak! Achtung!«, rief Asgar und sprang auf einen Krieger zu, der sich angeschlichen hatte.

Wieder durchbohrte er seinen Gegner mit Leichtigkeit und ließ die Leiche auf den Boden fallen.

»Wir müssen hier weg«, schnaubte Asgar und Garnak nickte ihm zu. Von allen Seiten kam lautes Gebrüll der Menschen.

Immer wieder griffen sie an, aber es war keine Herausforderung, sie zur Strecke zu bringen, bis es irgendwann still wurde und keine weiteren Angreifer versuchten, sie aufzuhalten.

»Wir haben es geschafft!«, grinste Asgar siegessicher, aber sein Mentor war ruhig.

»... Nein, da ist was faul.«

Garnak schnüffelte in der Luft herum, bis er plötzlich keuchte. »Asgar, verschwinde von hier!«

»Was?«

»Versteck dich, Junge!« Er packte seinen Schützling am Arm und schleuderte ihn in den Wald hinein.

Asgar wollte ihn beschimpfen, aber dann versteckte er sich hinter einen Baum, als er erkennen konnte, was Garnak meinte.

Vincent Weynard.

Er trug noch immer dieselbe Rüstung wie vor Jahren und sah keinen Tag älter aus. Jemand mit grauen Haaren begleitete ihn, zusammen mit einer Art Monster. Es sah aus wie ein riesiger, brauner Stiermensch.

Verdammt! Garnak hatte keine Chance! Asgar verwandelte sich in einen Schatten, um sicher zu sein, dass sie ihn nicht entdeckten.

»Garnak ...«

Asgars Nägel drückten sich in den Baumstamm. Am liebsten würde er hinrennen und seinem Mentor zur Seite stehen, sie alle töten!

Aber dann würde Vincent auch ihn töten.

»Schön, dass wir uns wiedersehen. Ich wusste doch, dass ich dich eines Tages in die Finger bekomme.« Vincents Blick sagte genug aus. Er zeigte keinen winzigen Hauch von Angst, dann drehte er sich zu seinen Gefährten. »Bring mir seinen Kopf, Lyle.«

Lyle grinste, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet. »Sehr wohl.« Dann wandte er sich zu dem Monster. »Du passt auf, dass er nicht flieht, Ronak.«

Ronak nickte so heftig, dass der Ring in seiner Nase wild wackelte. »Ja, Meister.«

»Fliehen?« Garnak lachte und rannte auf den Bullen zu. Er sprang ihm gegen die Brust, drückte sich ab und verwandelte sich in der Luft in einen Wolf. Lyle sprang ihm hinterher und schlitzte ihm noch im Flug seine Schulter auf. Garnak heulte, dann sprang er hoch und verbiss sich mit einem lauten Kläffen in Lyles Gesicht.

Lyle verlor sein Schwert und schrie vor Schmerzen, versuchte den Wolf von ihm loszureißen. Mit gewaltiger Kraft biss Garnak ihm in den Hals und trennte seinen Kopf von seiner Schulter.

»Meister!!!«, keuchte Ronak entsetzt.

»Du bist stark geworden«, kommentierte Vincent gelassen. »Aber du bist allein.«

Mit Gebrüll packte Ronak Garnak und drückte zu. Asgars Mentor jaulte und winselte in seinen Armen, bis er sich langsam zurückverwandelte.

Vincent kam näher und hielt sein Schwert bereit. »Stirb, Vampir!«

Asgar drehte sich weg und hörte, wie der Kopf seines Mentors abgetrennt wurde. Dann wurde es still und Asgar fühlte die Verzweiflung in seinem Inneren, die Wut. Garnak hatte das nicht verdient, verdammt!

Dann rannte er davon.

* * *

Der Wald war nicht länger sicher, aber die Dörfer waren es auch nicht. Trotzdem lief Asgar durch die Straßen eines Dorfes und suchte nach Nahrung.

Garnak war ein Narr gewesen. Er hätte einfach fliehen sollen, dann würde er vielleicht noch leben.

Asgar würde nicht so dumm sein! Niemand dieser dreckigen Krieger würde ihn jemals zu fassen kriegen! Und Vincent Weynard auch nicht!

Es war stockdunkel und regnete, als er so über die Straßen wanderte. Alle Menschen schliefen, zumindest dachte er das, bis er jemanden bemerkte, der auf ihn zuging.

»Hallo.« Es war ein kleines Mädchen, wahrscheinlich um die 12 Jahre alt und Asgar schaute sie grimmig an.

»Ich bin Sara. Willst du Streichhölzer kaufen?«

Asgar wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Was für eine dumme Frage war das denn? Als ob er ihren nutzlosen Müll kaufen würde.

Der Durst brannte in seiner Kehle. Er hatte noch nie das Blut eines Menschen probiert, hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht.

Aber jetzt ... jetzt wollte er es. Ihre Adern waren durch seine Vampiraugen gut sichtbar, luden ihn ein. Seine Fangzähne waren so lang geworden vor Blutgier, dass er nicht länger warten konnte.

Schnell griff er ihren Kopf, drehte ihn zur Seite und schlug seine Fänge in ihren Hals. Gierig trank er ihr Blut. Der Geschmack war unglaublich ... Wieso hatte er sich all die Jahre von Tieren ernährt? Er fühlte sich mächtiger als je zuvor. Immer schneller saugte er an ihrem Hals, bis sie nur noch tot in seinen Armen hing. Asgar ließ sie auf den Boden fallen und grinste. Es war wunderschön gewesen. Dieser Lebenssaft ... noch nie hatte er sich so gesättigt gefühlt.

Er spürte nichts. Keine Reue, nur, dass es unglaublich gut tat. Er würde sich ab heute nur noch von Menschen ernähren. Wer brauchte die denn schon?

Obwohl, er sollte lieber aufpassen. Vincent und seine Männer waren immer noch auf Vampirjagd. Also würde er sich nur so viel nehmen, wie er bräuchte.

Einen Tag später erkannte Asgar einen alten Bekannten wieder. Es war der Bulle, der Garnak getötet hatte!

Aber er war umzingelt von Vincents Kriegern. Sehr seltsam.

Asgar knurrte. Er wollte Rache für den Tod seines Mentors und rannte auf die Gruppe zu.

Sie konnten kaum reagieren, als er mit gezückten Säbel einen Krieger enthauptete. Schnell flog der nächste Kopf, bis der letzte Mensch aufgespießt wurde. Asgar biss ihn in den Hals und leerte ihn in einem Zug, dann ließ er einen zufriedenen Seufzer hören.

»Ihr ... ihr habt mich gerettet!«, grunzte der Bulle. Asgar drehte seinen Kopf ruckartig zu ihm rum und funkelte ihn so wütend an, dass er zusammenzuckte.

»Du! Dass du dich überhaupt wagst, mir zu danken!«, fauchte Asgar.

Aber der Bulle schaute nur verwirrt drein, was das Blut in Asgars Adern zum Kochen brachte.

»Oder hast du etwa schon vergessen, was du getan hast?!«

Der Stiermensch hob die Hände und taumelte zurück. »Ich ... ich erinnere mich nicht.«

»Lügner!« Hielt dieses Vieh ihn für einen Narren?!

»Nein, bitte!«, winselte er. »Ich bin vor wenigen Stunden aufgewacht und konnte mich an gar nichts mehr erinnern ... Wer ich war oder woher ich kam und wanderte durch den Wald, bis diese Krieger auftauchten und mich töten wollten!«

Asgar hob eine Augenbraue. So, er hatte also sein Gedächtnis verloren. »Dieser Kerl nannte dich Ronak.« Eigentlich würde er ihn am liebsten einen Kopf kürzer machen, aber er sah stark aus. Hm, vielleicht könnte er ihm doch nützlich sein. »Gut, diene mir und ich vergesse, was geschehen ist.«

»Ja ... ja, natürlich! Alles, was ihr wollt, Meister!« Ronak ging auf die Knie und verbeugte sich, als Asgar ihn gegen den Kopf trat.

»Hör auf mit dem Unsinn! Komm jetzt.« Asgar lief weiter und er folgte ihm. »Und wehe, du versuchst, mich zu verraten! Dann hack ich dir den Kopf ab.«  
  
»Niemals, Meister! Ich gehorche!«

Asgar grinste. Nun hatte er seinen eigenen Diener. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, Meister genannt zu werden. Endlich hatte er jemanden, über den er bestimmen konnte und der tat, was _er_ wollte.

Jahrhunderte später.

Asgar flog als Fledermaus über die Berge. Als Vincent Weynard starb, löste sich der heilige Kreuzzug auf. Er hatte schon seit Jahren keine anderen Vampire mehr gesehen, aber das war auch besser so. Zumal die Menschen keinen Anlass mehr fanden, Vampire zu jagen. Vielleicht waren sie auch alle tot, außer er. So hatte er immerhin endlich seine Ruhe.

Sein Schöpfer war wahrscheinlich auch längst hingerichtet. Eine Schande; er hätte ihm gerne den Schädel gespalten.

Ein großes Schloss stieß ihm ins Auge und er umkreiste es. Wow, es war gigantisch und viel größer als das des Königs.

Er landete vor dem Berg des Schlosses. Ronak stapfte auf ihn zu und war komplett außer Atem, nachdem er ihm hinterherrannte.

»Schau dir dieses Schloss an.«

»Ja, Meister. Es ist sehr groß.«

Da kam ihm eine Idee. Er hatte keine Lust mehr, ständig durch die Welt zu wandern. Vincent Weynard war tot und es gab keine Gefahr mehr. Zumindest, wenn man die Menschen größtenteils in Ruhe ließ.

»Ich glaube, ich habe gerade meine neue Bleibe entdeckt«, lachte Asgar. Er zog den Säbel aus der Scheide und lief den Weg hinauf, gefolgt von Ronak.

Es war Zeit, seine Macht zu seinem Vorteil auszunutzen.

Tod allen, die sich ihm widersetzten!


	3. Alaine

Alaine holte zum letzten Schlag aus und ihre Krallen zerfetzten den Kopf der Trainingspuppe. Im hohen Bogen viel er ins Gras, während sie schwer atmend in ihrer Position verweilte.

Dann grinste sie stolz. All das harte Training zahlte sich aus; sie würde sich schon gut gegen ein richtiges Ziel verteidigen können.

»Alaine, es gibt gleich Essen.« Alaine wirbelte zu ihrem Vater herum und er sah nicht sehr glücklich aus.

»Ja, Vater.« Sie verbeugte sich und darauf ging er wieder. Alaine wusste, dass er es nicht mochte, dass sie mit Waffen übte. Er hatte es verbieten wollen, weil es unweiblich war, aber ihre Mutter hatte sich für sie eingesetzt.

Dafür war sie sehr dankbar. Vor allem als Frau war es wichtig, sich selber verteidigen zu können. Hoffentlich würde ihr Vater das eines Tages einsehen.

»Alaine!« Sie wollte sich gerade wieder an die Puppe wenden, als ihre Schwester lachend angerannt kam und Alaine in die Arme fiel. »Schau nur, was Vater mir geschenkt hat!«

Sie machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts und präsentierte ihr Kleid, drehte sich. Es war lang, rot und mit viel Goldschmuck bestückt.

Alaine grinste. »Das ist wunderschön, Alisa.« Sie selber konnte damit nicht so viel anfangen.

Alisa kicherte und hielt sich das Gesicht. »Vielleicht heiratet mich ein Prinz aus Schloss Tranak, wenn ich so auftrete.«

»Ganz bestimmt«, stimmte Alaine ihr zu. Alisa war genau das Mädchen dafür. Sie war romantisch und träumte von Prinzen und Einhörnern, und von der großen Liebe. Alaine wünschte ihrer Schwester solch ein Leben, damit sie glücklich werden würde.

* * *

Die Schwestern liefen ins Esszimmer und rannten fast einen Stuhl über den Haufen.

»Erste!«, rief ihr Alaine zu, als Alisa sich auf sie stürzte. Sie kicherten und selbst ihre Eltern mussten schmunzeln.

»Vorsicht, ihr beiden! Sonst verletzt ihr euch noch«, ermahnte sie ihr Vater breit grinsend.

»Tut mir leid!«, sagten die Schwestern fast gleichzeitig und nahmen Platz.

Der Essenstisch war wie immer reichlich gedeckt und es gab sogar Pudding als Nachspeise. Alaine lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen! Nach einem so harten Training hatte sie das bitter nötig.

Sie warteten noch bis ihr Vater anfing zu essen, aber vorher ergriff ihre Mutter das Wort.

»Bevor wir anfangen haben wir noch etwas zu bereden. Etwas Trauriges, aber auch eine große Ehre ... Der Bruder eures Vaters. Ihr erinnert euch?«

»Onkel Dylan?«, fragte Alaine.

Alisa lehnte sich aufgeregt nach vorne. »Wir haben ihn und Cousine Hannah schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.«

»Hannah war der Sohn der Adelsfamilie Aldaines versprochen, aber die beiden sind vor einigen Tagen bei einem Banditenüberfall ums Leben gekommen.«

Die Schwestern starrten sich schockiert an und Alaine wurde erneut klar, wie wichtig es war, sich verteidigen zu können. Was für ein schreckliches Schicksal für zwei unschuldige Leben.

Ihr Vater faltete die Hände und nickte ihrer Mutter zu, damit sie fortfuhr.

Sie wandte sich schließlich Alaine zu. »Wir haben jetzt die große Ehre, dieses Versprechen einzulösen.«

Da ahnte Alaine bereits, was kommen würde.

Ihr Vater seufzte und übernahm, dann sprach er die Worte, die Alaine die Nackenhaare aufstellten: »Als älteste Tochter, Alaine, wirst du dieses Versprechen erfüllen.«

Alaine starrte ins Leere und war sprachlos. So etwas wollte sie nicht, einem schnöseligen Adeligen versprochen werden! Sie wollte protestieren, aber auf der anderen Seite wollte sie ihren Vater nicht enttäuschen.

Alisa blieb still und spielte mit ihrer Gabel. Alaine wusste, was ihr durch den Kopf ging. Lieber würde sie den Sohn heiraten.

Und tief innen wusste Alaine, dass ihr Vater das auch wollte. Alisa war immer seine Lieblingstochter gewesen, weil sie genau so war, wie er sich eine Tochter vorstellte.

Sie schluckte. Es gab hier keine Alternative; sie musste den Wunsch ihrer Eltern erfüllen. Vielleicht wäre ihr Vater dann auch mal stolz auf sie. Mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln schaute sie ihm direkt in die Augen. »Das werde ich, Vater.« Sie klang so überzeugend, wie sie nur konnte, doch die Worte waren wie Galle im Mund, wie das Schlimmste, was sie sich denken konnte.

Aber die strahlenden Augen ihres Vaters machten all das wieder wett.

Eine Woche später.

Von Asran zum Schloss der Aldaines war es eine etwas längere Reise gewesen. Sie saßen in einer Kutsche, die geradewegs den Pfad auf das Schloss hochfuhr. Schon von außen sah es gigantisch aus, aber auch irgendwie gruselig.

Alaine war trotzdem froh anzukommen. Sie trug ein grünes und sehr elegantes Kleid, welches zu ihren Augen passte. Ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt und mit viel Schmuckkram befestigt, so wie die riesigen Klunker an ihren Ohren und der übertriebenen Schminke im Gesicht.

Sie fühlte sich mehr als unwohl ... wie eine Puppe. Vor allem war sie gerade mal 14! Aber sie sollte einen gepflegten Eindruck machen.

Alisa war ihr zum Glück nicht böse. Ganz im Gegenteil, denn sie war aufgeregt Alaine so zu sehen und versicherte ihr immer wieder, wie gut sie nun aussah, auch wenn Alaine das stark bezweifelte.

Sie konnte sich auf nichts konzentrieren; ihr Herz hämmerte wie verrückt in ihrer Brust. Noch nie war sie so nervös gewesen. Es fühlte sich alles so furchtbar falsch an, als würde sie hier nicht hingehören. Aber sie kamen immer näher und wurden schließlich herzlichst vom Ehepaar Aldaines begrüßt. Alaine zitterte fast, aber sie musste sich zusammenreißen.

»Und das hier ist unser Sohn, James«, sprach der Herr des Hauses und ein junger Mann trat neben ihn hervor. Alaine fiel seine längere Nase auf und die kurzen braunen Haare. Sein Auftreten war schnöselig und die Kleidung saß noch enger als bei seinem Vater. Dann gab er ihr diesen Gesichtsausdruck, der nur so vor Arroganz strahlte. Wo war sie hier nur hineingeraten?

Trotzdem machte sie einen Knicks und lächelte so freundlich sie konnte.

»Es freut mich Euch kennenzulernen.« James trat näher heran und nahm Alaines Hand, dann küsste er sie, aber es regte sich nichts in ihr. Danach wandte er sich an ihre Familie. »Ihr seid hier herzlichst willkommen.«

Den Rest der Höflichkeiten blendete Alaine aus. Ihr war einfach nicht Wohl bei der Sache. Wie konnte sie so jemanden lieben und ihr Leben mit verbringen? Geschweige denn Kinder zeugen?

Der Gedanke daran, irgendwann Mutter zu werden, war zwar wunderschön für sie, aber mit ihm? Niemals.

»James, wie wäre es, wenn du Alaine etwas herumführst?«, schlug seine Mutter vor und Alaine verkrampfte innerlich.

»Sehr gerne.«

Alaines Eltern gaben ihr noch einen Blick. Dieser liebe aber strenge Blick, dass sie es bloß nicht vermasseln sollte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und konnte kaum atmen. Am liebsten würde sie dieses Korsett von sich reißen und die Schuhe aus dem Fenster werfen.

James führte sie hinaus in den Garten und erzählte etwas über die Blumen, die es hier gab. Alaine nickte, auch wenn sie ihm nicht zuhörte.

»Du siehst nicht gerade glücklich aus. Ist irgendwas?«

Alaine zuckte zusammen; so eine Frage hatte sie nicht erwartet oder dass er überhaupt etwas zu merken schien.

»Ich-« Erst wollte sie ihn anlügen, dass alles in Ordnung sei, aber das war falsch. Sie konnte ihm nichts vormachen.

»... Es tut mir leid, aber ... dieses Kleid ... mein Auftreten. Das bin ich einfach nicht«, seufzte sie und schaute hoch auf einen der Türme, nur nicht auf ihn. »Viel lieber bin ich zu Hause und kämpfe im Garten. Ich weiß wie undamenhaft es klingt, aber es ist die Wahrheit.«

James sah sie verblüfft an. »Du kämpfst?«

Sie wollte sich gerade rechtfertigen, dass auch Frauen stark sein konnten, doch er redete weiter.

»Das tu ich auch sehr gerne. Sag, welche Waffe bevorzugst du?«

Alaine blinzelte fassungslos. Er war nicht angewidert? Er zeigte Interesse?

»Krallen«, antwortete sie schließlich.

»Komm mit.« Er nahm sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich. Alaine war immer noch komplett verwirrt. Was hatte er denn vor?

* * *

Eine Waffenkammer. Alaine war ganz hin und weg wie viele verschiedene Waffen und Rüstungen es hier gab! Selbst an den Wänden waren wunderschön verzierte Schilde mit dem Wappen der Familie montiert. Sie machte große Augen, als James ihr ein paar Krallen in die Hände legte.

»Na, sind die nicht toll?«, fragte er grinsend.

Sie waren nagelneu, das konnte Alaine sehen, aber um ein richtiges Urteil zu fällen, musste sie sie testen. Sie erwiderte sein Grinsen. »Ich fordere dich heraus!«

James lachte und zeigte auf ihr Kleid. »Wie denn? Kannst du dich überhaupt bewegen?«

Ohne zu zögern, riss Alaine sich das Korsett vom Leid und entfernte den unteren Teil ihres Kleides, womit sie nur noch im kurzen Rock vor ihm stand. Aber immerhin konnte sie die Beine wieder richtig bewegen. »Selbst darin könnte ich dich besiegen.«

Immer noch grinsend, nahm sich James eines der Schwerter und machte sich bereit. »Ganz schön selbstbewusst. Das mag ich.«

Sie kämpften eine Weile gegeneinander und Alaine merkte schnell, dass sie sich ebenbürtig waren. Meistens griff sie ihn an, aber er parierte ihre Schläge geschickt.

Bis beide sich schwer atmend gegenüber standen. Plötzlich fing Alaine an zu lachen und sich gar nicht mehr einzukriegen, sodass James es ihr gleichtat.

»Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so gut bist«, gab sie zu und kam näher. Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin und sie grinste und übergab ihm stattdessen die Krallen, woraufhin er verdutzt dreinschaute, aber dann auch anfing zu lächeln.

»Glaub mir, du hast mich auch schwer beeindruckt, Alaine.« James beugte sich zu ihr runter und ohne, dass Alaine reagieren konnte, gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Mit einem kurzen Lachen drehte sie ihr Gesicht weg. Ihr Herz raste und sie fühlte die Wärme hochsteigen. Auch, wenn sie sich mit aller Kraft dagegen wehren wollte, fing sie an rot zu werden.

Vielleicht war dieser Junge doch nicht so schlimm, wie sie zuerst dachte.

Später wurde Alaine von einer Dienerin auf ihr Zimmer gebracht. Es war ein großer Raum mit einem brennenden Kamin. Gegenüber stand ein schönes Bett in Beige, welches sich nur Könige leisten konnten. Einige Bücherregale standen an den Wänden und in der Mitte war ein eckiger Tisch, worauf eine Schale mit frischem Gebäck stand. Beim Anblick meldete sich sofort der Hunger. Als sie weiter hineinlief, sah sie eine Tür, die zu einem Balkon führte. Wie aufregend! So etwas hatte sie in Asran noch nie gesehen.

Bevor sie sich alles genau anschauen konnte, kam jemand ins Zimmer gestürmt.

»Alaine!«, rief Alisa und fiel ihr in die Arme. »Und, wie ist er so?« Natürlich war das ihre erste Frage. Sie war so aufgeregt, dass Alaine schmunzeln musste.

»Ich glaube, er ist ganz nett. Es wird schon klappen«, antwortete sie gelassen. Alisa quietschte und drückte sie.

»Ich freue mich so für dich!«

Alaine streichelte ihre langen roten Haare und kicherte. Sie fühlte immerhin etwas; keine Liebe, aber etwas anderes warmes und geborgenes. Mit der Zeit würde sich daraus schon Liebe entwickeln. Hoffentlich.

Monate vergingen.

Alaine freute sich jedes Mal aufs Neue mit James Zeit zu verbringen, auch wenn er immer noch eine Art Freund für sie war, statt einem Geliebten.

Aber ihr Vater war sehr stolz auf sie und nur das zählte. Natürlich wusste er nichts davon, dass ihre gemeinsamen Stunden oft heimliches Kampftraining war, aber das Wissen würde ihn auch nur böse machen.

Während Alaine den Flur entlang zu James lief, hörte sie Stimmen. Vorsichtig schaute sie an der Säule vorbei und was sie erblickte, ließ sie komplett erstarren.

Ihre Nägel drückten sich in die Säule als sie Alisa zuschaute, wie sie James küsste; genau auf die Lippen. Sie konnte ihren Augen kaum glauben. Es war wie ein Traum. Würden die beiden sie wirklich so hintergehen?

Alaine fletschte die Zähne. Wut und Enttäuschung übermannten sie.

Ihre erste Intuition war, wegzurennen, dem Schmerz dieses Anblicks zu entkommen. Gerade drehte sie sich weg und wollte los, aber dann hielten ihre Beine inne und sie ballte die Fäuste.

Nein! Sie würde nicht fliehen! Sie wollte eine Erklärung für all das!

Laut stapfte sie auf die beiden zu, am ganzen Leib zitternd, und als sie sie bemerkten, ließen sie schockiert voneinander ab.

James räusperte sich. »Alaine, ich-«

»Was soll das?!«, knurrte sie. »Wie lange geht das schon?«

Als James nur verlegen auf den Boden schaute, wandte sich Alaine an ihre Schwester. Aber diese fing fast an zu weinen und brachte keinen Ton heraus.

Am liebsten hätte Alaine ihnen beide eine gescheuert und sie angeschrien. Sie erwartete keine Antwort mehr; sie schubste sie beide beiseite und rannte den Gang herunter. Verräter, alle beide! Wie konnten sie ihr das nur antun?

Draußen auf dem Balkon starrte sie in die Ferne und war in Gedanken versunken. War sie wirklich wütend darüber, dass Alisa ihr den Freund ausspannte? Nein, sie fühlte nicht so für ihn, doch wusste das niemand und es verletzte sie, dass ihre Schwester so etwas hinter ihrem Rücken getan hatte.

Sie hatte ihr immer vertraut, ihr alles erzählt.

Fast bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen, bis sie die Tür hinter sich öffnen hörte.

»Alaine?« Alisas Stimme war ein Schluchzen, als sie näher kam.

Alaine wollte ihr erst nicht antworten, aber dass Alisa sie aufsuchte, machte einen Teil von ihr doch froh. Sie hätte auch gar nicht kommen können, hätte Alaine mit ihrer Enttäuschung allein gelassen.

Sie stieß ein Seufzen aus und drehte sich zu ihr um. »Ja?«

Alisas blaue Augen waren rot geworden und sie wischte sich mit ihren zierlichen Fingern die restlichen Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

»Es tut mir leid, ich wollte es dir erzählen.« Sie stand starr da, bewegte sich nicht. Nur ihre Lippen zitterten. »Wir haben uns verliebt ... Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll, aber es war wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Das Schicksal wollte es so.«

Alaine ließ den Kopf hängen. Auch wenn sie es schon geahnt hatte, war es wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, das zu hören.

Vielleicht hätte Alaine James eines Tages auch geliebt ...

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das war gelogen. Sie hätte niemals angefangen ihn zu lieben. Ihre Schwester hatte immer von Liebe geschwärmt und jetzt fand sie diese Liebe in eben diesem Jungen, dem Alaine versprochen war. Was wäre sie für eine Person, wenn sie es verbieten würde? Alisa war viel mehr geeignet für diese Rolle. Mit ihr war es echt.

Alaine musste loslassen. Sie schaute ihr wieder in die Augen und ihre Mundwinkel gingen nach oben. »Ich will deiner Liebe nicht im Weg stehen. Wenn es dich glücklich macht, dann habt ihr meinen Segen.«

Zuerst reagierte Alisa nicht, starrte sie nur ungläubig an, aber dann kam sie auf sie zu und Alaine nahm sie in den Arm. »Danke, Schwester. Das ... das bedeutet mir so viel.«

Alaine wusste, es war die richtige Entscheidung und hoffentlich war sie nicht die Einzige, die es einsah.

* * *

»Was?!« Lord Aldaine verschluckte sich fast an seinem Essen.

»Es ist wahr, Vater. Ich liebe Alisa«, beteuerte James und nahm Alisas Hände in seine. »Sie ist diejenige mit der ich mein Leben verbringen will.«

Lady Aldaine stand hastig vom Stuhl auf. »Aber mein Sohn, Alaine ist die ältere-«

»Ich weiß, Mutter, aber noch nie habe ich eine Frau so sehr geliebt wie sie.«

Er fasste Alisa ins Gesicht und lächelte sie sanft an. Alaines Herz ging auf. Noch nie hatte sie ihre Schwester so glücklich gesehen.

»Man kann Liebe nicht kontrollieren«, grätschte ihr Vater dazwischen und ihre Mutter nickte ihm zu. »Sie ist immer noch unser Fleisch und Blut. So wären wenigstens alle zufrieden.«

Lord Aldaine seufzte und biss von seiner Hühnerkeule ab. Seine Frau setzte sich wieder und wandte sich ihm fragend zu.

Alle warteten gespannt auf sein Urteil. Als er das Fleisch herunterschluckte und sich den Mund abtupfte, erhob er sich aus seinem Stuhl.

»Nun gut, ich werde es erlauben. Dann sollst du, mein Sohn, mit der jüngeren Tochter glücklich werden.«

Vor Freude küsste James Alisa auf die Lippen.

Alaine freute sich für ihre Schwester und selbst ihr Vater war so überglücklich, dass er zu ihr rüberlief und sie in den Arm nahm.

»Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Schatz«, flüsterte er ihr zu.

Es schmerzte Alaine. Sie hätte ihn auch stolz machen können, aber es sollte nicht sein. Sie schob diese Gefühle beiseite und konzentrierte sich darauf, dass alle glücklich mit der Situation waren und sie selbst wieder frei. Es hätte nicht besser laufen können.

Sie wurde nicht länger in eine Rolle gezwungen, die sie niemals sein konnte.

Einen Tag später.

Es war dunkel und kalt. Selbst mit dem warmen Kamin im Zimmer, indem das Feuer angenehm flackerte, konnte Alaine nicht schlafen.

»Muss der Vollmond sein.« Sie seufzte, stand auf und zündete eine kleine Kerze an, dann bückte sie sich und kramte in ihren Sachen unter dem Bett herum.

»Ohne euch kann ich natürlich nicht gehen.« Sie zog breit grinsend ihre Krallen heraus und betrachtete sie. Die Fähigkeit, sich selber verteidigen zu können, war einst der wertvollsten Dinge in ihrem Leben. Wieso war es so schwer für ihren Vater, das zu akzeptieren? Schließlich nahm sie die Kerze und ging hinaus.

Sie lief die Treppe hinunter. Im Schloss war komplette stille, bis auf ihre Schritte.

Plötzlich hörte sie eine Stimme und zuckte zusammen.

»Alaine! Wo gehst du hin?« Es war Alisa; sie hielt ihr Nachtkleid hoch und rannte ihr eilig hinterher. »Kann ich mitkommen?«, flüsterte sie.

»Natürlich. Lass uns ein wenig den Pfad langlaufen«, schlug Alaine vor. Alisa klammerte sich an sie und nickte.

Es verging eine Weile, während sie schweigend den Pfad hinunter und dann in den Wald liefen. Die kühle Luft schien Alisa sich noch mehr an Alaine zu schmiegen und sie zitterte.

»Ganz schön dunkel hier draußen.« Alisa klang verängstigt, aber Alaine lag ihren Arm um sie.

»Keine Angst. Ich bin ja da.«

Ihre Schwester war schon immer von gruseligen dunklen Orten anfällig gewesen, doch Alaine war immer da, um sie zu beschützen.

Schließlich kamen sie an einer Lichtung an und Alaine setzte sich ins Gras. Alisa rümpfte die Nase und lief zu einem größeren Felsen. Nachdem sie ein bisschen den Dreck weggewischt hatte, saß sie sich darauf.

Alaine konnte nicht anders, als zu schmunzeln.

Hier konnten sie den Mond und die Sterne genau sehen. Alaine brauchte nicht einmal mehr ihre Kerze, so hell war es. Ein paar Fledermäuse huschten vorbei und ein Wolfsgeheul war in weiter Ferne zu hören, aber sonst war alles still.

»Alaine«, fing Alisa an. »Ich wollte mich noch einmal entschuldigen, was ich dir angetan hab. Ich wollte es dir wirklich noch erzählen, aber ich hatte so Angst ... und ich war so glücklich mit James.«

»Es ist okay«, unterbrach Alaine sie und stand auf. »Ich weiß, du meintest es nicht böse. Du wirst immer meine kleine Schwester sein, die ich liebe.«

Sie ging rüber und schlang die Arme um sie, dann drückte sie sie feste.

»Ich bin froh, dass du jetzt glücklich bist.«

Alisa schluchzte und erwiderte die Umarmung. »Ach, Alaine.«

Ein bedrohliches Knurren war aus den Büschen zu hören und Alisa zuckte zusammen.

»Was war das?!«

Alaine ließ von ihr ab und machte vorsichtig ihre Krallen bereit.

»Verdammt«, knurrte sie, als sie mehrere Wölfe in den Büschen erblickte. Sie versuchte ihre Schwester am Arm festzuhalten. »Bleib ruhig. Das sind nur Wölfe.«

Doch Alisa riss sich von ihr weg. »Ruhig bleiben?! Die werden uns töten!« Kurz darauf, rannte sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

»Alisa! Bleib stehen!«, rief Alaine ihr zu und die Wölfe huschten aus dem Wald, angestachelt vom den hastigen Schritten ihrer Schwester. Rasch schlitzte Alaine den Ersten mit ihren Krallen auf, sodass er aufjaulte und leblos auf den Boden krachte.

»Alisa!« Wieder fing sie einen der Bestien ab und endete sein Leben.

Alisa hatte versucht, sich auf den Felsen zu verstecken und sie kreischte laut, als ein Wolf nach ihr schnappte.

Alaines Herz raste und sie eilte Alisa zur Hilfe. Sie durften sie auf keinen Fall erwischen! Alaine musste sie beschützen.

Mit Geschrei spießte Alaine einen weiteren Wolf auf, aber es kamen immer mehr. Einer verfehlte haarscharf ihr Bein und sie erschrak, als ihr einer von hinten fast in den Kopf biss. Es waren zu viele! Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und landeten hart auf den Boden.

Das letzte, was sie wahrnahm, war Alisa, die ihren Namen schrie.

* * *

Schmerzen hämmerten in ihren Kopf und breiteten sich in ihr aus; ihre Sicht war verschwommen. Alaine zischte und realisierte nur langsam, was los war.

Ihre Augen rissen weit auf, als sie den Wolf bemerkte, der in ihren Arm hineinbiss. Sie schrie laut heulend auf, packte einen ihrer Krallen mit der anderen Hand und stach sie durch seinen Hals. Das Tier war sofort tot.

Sie versuchte aufzustehen und ließ einen gequälten Schrei heraus. »M-mein Arm ...«, keuchte sie, während sie das blutende Körperteil festhielt. Ihr ganzer Leib zitterte, dann schaute sie sich verzweifelt nach ihrer Schwester um.

Ein weiterer Wolf sprang auf sie zu. Mit letzter Kraft rammte sie die Krallen in den Bauch der Bestie. Er krachte gegen sie und Alaine fiel auf den Rücken. Stöhnend fletschte sie die Zähne und versuchte, die Leiche von ihrer Brust zu schubsen. Sie schrie erneut vor Schmerzen. Ihr Arm ... diese Qualen. Moment. Wo war ihre Schwester? Sie musste sie suchen!

»Alisa?«

Regungslos lag Alaine da, aber die Sorge und die Angst um ihre Schwester gab ihr die nötige Kraft, den Wolf von sich zu stoßen. Sie atmete schwer, als sie sich auf den Bauch drehte und sich mühsam aufrappelte.

»Verdammt ...« Alaine stolperte zurück zur Lichtung und sah sich hastig um. »Alisa?!«

Hinter dem Felsen sah sie ihre Schwester liegen und ihr Herz blieb stehen. »Alisa!« Sie rannte auf sie zu und erstarrte komplett.

»Nein ...« Sie fiel auf die Knie und traute sich nicht, Alisa anzufassen. Ihre Brust und Gesicht waren voller Blut und ihr Hals war zerfetzt.

Alaine zitterte und fing an zu weinen. »Alisa. Bitte nicht ...« Verzweifelt versuchte sie noch ihren Puls zu fühlen, aber es war vergebens. Wieder stieß sie ein Schluchzen aus. So einen grausamen Tod hatte sie nicht verdient.

Es war alles ihre Schuld. Hätte Alaine sie nicht mitgenommen, wäre sie noch am Leben.

Sie hatte versagt.

Warum musste ihr Tod so sinnlos sein? So früh? Nicht einmal verabschieden konnte sie sich. Alaine biss die Zähne zusammen, um ihr Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Sie wollte das alles nicht wahrhaben. Sie wollte einfach aufwachen und hoffen, dass dieser Albtraum dann vorbei wäre.

Aber das war nur Wunschdenken. Die Leiche war echt. Mit einem Schrei schlug sie mit der Faust auf den Boden. So schnell konnte ein Leben vorbei sein. Ein Leben, welches ihr so viel bedeutet hatte.

»Es tut mir so leid, Alisa.«

* * *

Die Sonne ging langsam auf.

Völlig fertig kam Alaine im Schloss an, Alisas Leib an sie gedrückt. Sie konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen, geplagt von unendlicher Schuld.

Eine Dienerin hielt sich schockiert die Hand vor dem Mund, bis kurz darauf ihre Eltern und die Aldaines auftauchten. Für Alaine blieb die Zeit stehen. All diese Gesichter, die sie voller Entsetzen durchbohrten, wie wild durcheinander redeten. Verzweifelt Schreie, Fragen. Alles, was Alaine kaum verstand.

Irgendjemand nahm ihre Schwester aus ihren Armen und ihre Mutter griff nach ihren Schultern und schüttelte sie. »Antworte! Was ist geschehen, Kind?!«

Alaine blinzelte, als sie wieder in die Realität zurückgeschmissen wurde. Erst jetzt spürte sie wieder den pochenden Schmerz in ihren Arm.

»Wir ... wir wollte nur spazieren gehen. Wir waren im Wald und dann griffen uns die Wölfe an ... E-es tut mir so leid, ich konnte sie nicht beschützen.«

Ihre Mutter legte das Gesicht in ihre Hände und schüttelte wortlos den Kopf. Alaine wollte sie trösten, aber sie konnte sich nicht bewegen.

»Wieso seid ihr in den Wald gegangen?!«, schrie ihr Vater sie an. »Wozu hab ich dir all die Jahre erlaubt, zu trainieren, wenn du nicht mal deine Schwester beschützen kannst?!«

Alaine schluchzte wieder und ihr Kopf hämmerte. Die Worte gingen wie ein Pfeil durch ihr Herz. Es war alles wahr. Jahrelang hatte sie trainiert. Wieso konnte sie Alisa nicht beschützen?

»Ich wollte das nicht«, antwortete sie.

»Du bist nicht mehr meine Tochter!«

Das war das Schlimmste, was er hätte sagen können. Alaine konnte nicht einmal reagieren, konnte nicht denken.

Ihre Mutter wandte sich ihm zu. »Gael, ich bitte dich«, flüsterte sie schockiert.

»Schweig, Elenor!«

Lord Aldaine schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er nahm seine Frau an die Hand und sie beide verliesen den Saal als Erstes.

Alaine hob den Kopf und schaute direkt in James Gesicht. Es spiegelte eine solche Trauer wider, dass sie einen Stich im Herzen fühlte, dann wandte er sich ab und folgte seinen Eltern.

Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen; sie stand regungslos da, bis nur noch ihre Mutter übrig war.

»Es ist nicht deine Schuld«, flüsterte sie und lag die Arme um Alaine, streichelte über ihr langes rotes Haar. »Es war ein Unfall, hörst du?«

Alaine klammerte sich fest an sie. Es war so schwer zu glauben. Sie hätte stärker sein müssen, hätte sie niemals in den Wald führen sollen.

Könnte sie die Zeit doch nur zurückdrehen. Sie fing wieder an zu weinen und drückte ihre Mutter so feste, dass ihr Arm wieder schmerzte.

Sie hätte anstelle ihrer Schwester sterben sollen.

...

Einige Tage später wurde Alisa im Garten begraben.

Alaine wollte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie fort war. Ihre Beine fühlten sich an wie Blei, als sie auf ihr Grab zuging. Sie wollte schreien, doch ihr fehlte die Stimme, wollte weinen, aber keine Tränen kamen.  
  
Ihre Mutter lag eine Hand gegen ihren Rücken. Erst dann bemerkte Alaine, wie jeder sie anstarrte und anfing zu tuscheln. Sie fühlte einen so unendlichen Schmerz. Nicht nur war ihre Schwester für immer fort, aber sie war die, die an diesem Unglück Schuld hatte.

Es war wahr. Mutter hatte Unrecht. Sie allein war verantwortlich.

Alaine war in Gedanken versunken, konnte das alles nicht glauben, konnte die Worte des Pfarrers nicht zuhören.

Als es vorbei war, liefen alle wortlos an ihr vorbei. Ihre Mutter wollte sie zu sich rufen, aber ihr Vater ermahnte sie und sie hielt inne. Dann gingen ihre Eltern alleine fort.

Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein, bis sie es endlich schaffte aufzustehen und auf ihr Zimmer zu gehen.

Kalt und still war es, genauso wie sie sich fühlte. Der Wind heulte draußen, als würde auch er trauern und so stand sie weiter mitten im Raum wie eine leblose Puppe. Schließlich legte sie sich wie von selbst ins Bett. Lautlose Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter und irgendwann schlief sie ein.

Es verging nicht viel Zeit, bis sie wieder aufwachte. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und sie wollte nur eines tun. Sie sprang aus dem Bett und lief zum Garten, wollte wieder zum Grab und bei ihrer Schwester sein.

Als sie dort ankam, war sie nicht alleine. Kurz davor blieb sie stehen und beobachtete James. Er hatte die Hände zusammengefaltet, den Kopf gesenkt und sprach kein Wort.

Alaine hielt den Stoff ihres Kleids feste, dann ging sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Minuten vergingen, bis sie sich traute ihn anzusprechen. »James?«, flüsterte sie vorsichtig, aber bekam keine Antwort, also kam sie noch näher. Sie wollte ihm so viel sagen, um Verzeihung bitten, aber konnte die passenden Worte nicht finden. Schließlich entschied sie sich für das Wichtigste: »Es ... es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte nie, dass so etwas passiert.«

James wandte ihr weiterhin den Rücken zu, rührte sich überhaupt nicht. Alaine dachte, er würde ihr gar nicht antworten, bis er tief ausatmete. »Du wolltest es zwar nicht, aber es ist deine Schuld, dass sie tot ist.« Er drehte sich ruckartig um und Alaine konnte den Schmerz und die Wut in seinem Gesicht erkennen. »Was willst du jetzt noch von mir? Denkst du, deine Entschuldigung würde irgendwas wieder gut machen?«

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ging er an ihr vorbei.

Alaine legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und fing an zu weinen. Sie ließ all ihre Tränen freien Lauf. Die Schuld, die Trauer. Niemals würde alles wieder so sein, wie es war. Niemals konnte sie es wieder gutmachen.

Es fing an zu regnen, als würde der Himmel sie verspotten. Sie fiel auf die Knie und schrie den Namen ihrer Schwester so laut sie konnte, doch würde sie nie wieder eine Antwort bekommen.

Sie war fort. Für immer.

* * *

Einige Wochen später, zurück in Asran.

Das Leben ihrer Familie hatte sich drastisch verändert seit Alisas Tod. Sie sprachen kaum ein Wort miteinander und unternahmen auch sonst nichts mehr. Das Haus, welches früher so lebhaft und voller Freude war, fühlte sich nun grau und verlassen an.

Alaine traute sich nicht mehr, ihre Krallen anzurühren. Es würde sie immer wieder an ihr Versagen erinnern und sie wollte nicht riskieren, ihren Vater weiter zu verärgern. Seit dem Tod ihrer Schwester behandlete er sie nur noch kalt und abweisend.

Sie starrte auf ihren leeren Teller, während sie auf ihren Vater wartete. Normalerweise war er immer der Erste am Essenstisch.

Ihre Mutter stellte den heißen Kartoffelpüree auf den Tisch ab und seufzte. »Holst du deinen Vater? Vielleicht hatte er mich nicht gehört.«

»Mach ich.« Alaine schleppte sich mühsam aus dem Stuhl und zwang sich die Treppen hinauf. Hier rannten sie und ihre Schwester immer zusammen hinunter. Es war jedes Mal ein Wettrennen, wer als Erste unten war.

Aber nun war es so still und sie fühlte sich so allein; sie vermisste Alisa mehr als alles andere.

»Vater?« Sie klopfte an seiner Tür, aber bekam keine Antwort. »Bist du da?«

Wieder keine Antwort. Alaine griff nach dem Türknauf und drehte ihn um. Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen gewesen und sie trat ins Zimmer. »Wir wart-«

Alaine keuchte und ihr wurde so schwindelig, dass sie fast umfiel. Vor ihr baumelte der Körper ihres Vaters leblos an einem Strick. Sie schrie durchs ganze Haus, konnte den Blick nicht abwenden und zitterte am ganzen Leib.

Sie hörte lautes Poltern auf der Treppe. »Alaine!«, rief ihre Mutter. »Was ist los?!« Sie rannte zu ihr hin und wollte sie beruhigen, bis sie ins Zimmer sah.

»Oh Gott ...« Sie schlug sich die Hand vor dem Mund, dann zerrte sie Alaine weg und hielt sie in den Armen. »Bitte geh nach draußen«, befahl sie ihr. Sie strich ihr durch die Haare und Alaine nickte schluchzend, dann löste sie sich aus der Umarmung, rannte die Treppe runter und hinaus in den Garten.

Alisa war Vater so wichtig gewesen, dass er sich sogar das Leben für sie nahm. Wenn sie es nur geahnt hätten. Vielleicht hätten sie es irgendwie verhindern können! Hätten ihm deutlich machen können, dass er nicht alleine trauerte. Das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit erstickte sie fast.

Alaine wollte wütend werden, dass ihr Vater solch eine egoistische Idee in die Tat umsetzte und sie und ihre Mutter alleine zurückließ, aber sie empfand nur Schmerz, Trauer und Verzweiflung.

Das war zu viel ... Innerhalb ein paar Wochen verlor sie Schwester und Vater.

Nun hatte sie zwei Leben auf dem Gewissen.

Hätte sie Alisa nur nicht mit in den Wald genommen ... Hätte sie doch nur besser gekämpft.

Dann wäre sie noch hier; dann wäre ihr Vater noch am Leben.

Alaine ballte die Fäuste und schaute in den Himmel, während sie den Tränen freien Lauf ließ. Alles nur, weil sie zu schwach war; sie musste härter trainieren! Nur so konnte sie die beschützen, die sie liebte.

»Ich werde nie wieder schwach sein«, schwor sie. »Nie wieder.«

7 Jahre später.

Alaine wurde zu einer Meisterin mit ihren Krallen. Sie konnte jeden Wolf und jeden Bären töten, der ihr in den Weg kam; sie war vor allen Gefahren gewappnet.

Doch war sie sehr einsam.

Die Leute wussten von ihren Taten. Dass ihretwegen Vater und Schwester gestorben sind. Aber sie wussten nicht was genau geschehen ist und so kursierten allerlei Gerüchte um sie.

Ihre Mutter hatte sich vom Tod ihres Mannes und ihrer Tochter nie erholt und wurde schwer krank. Alaine schmerzte bis heute der Gedanke, dass sie Schuld an all dem Unglück war. Die toten Gesichter ihrer Schwester und ihres Vaters verfolgten sie immer noch in ihren Träumen, aber sie lenkte sich mit der Aufgabe ab, sich so gut es geht um ihre Mutter zu kümmern. Doch bangte sie um ihr Leben seit sich eine ansteckende Krankheit in Asran ausgebreitet hatte. Gegen diese Gefahr konnten ihre Krallen nichts ausrichten.

Alaine wollte helfen. Nicht nur ihrer Mutter, aber auch allen anderen Menschen, die krank wurden. Also beschloss sie, Teil der Kirche zu werden.

»Wir können jeden Mann und jede Frau gebrauchen«, erzählte der Priester, als Alaine ihm durch das Krankenlager folgte. »Diese Krankheit ist nur eine weitere Prüfung Gottes und wir werden auch diese überstehen.«

Alaine nickte nur. Eine Prüfung Gottes? Sie glaubte nicht daran. Diese Krankheit musste andere Ursachen haben.

Viele kranke Menschen lagen in den Betten. Sie husteten oder beklagten sich über Schmerzen. Es war ein elendiger Anblick so viel Leid in nur einem Raum zu sehen.

»Hexe!«, rief ihr einer der Dorfbewohner zu. »Geh weg von mir! Sie wird uns alle umbringen!«

Eine Schwester versuchte den Mann zu beruhigen, als dieser sich nicht mehr einkriegte.

Alaine faltete die Hände über ihr Kleid und senkte beschämend den Blick. Den Menschen hier zu helfen würde schwierig werden, wenn sie sie so hassten.

Aber das würde sie nicht aufhalten. Sie würde alles geben, damit es den Leuten in diesem Dorf wieder besser ging. Komme was wolle.

Weitere Monate vergingen wie im Flug.

Alaine pflegte weiterhin ihre Mutter und die Dorfbewohner. Auch wenn diese ständig versuchten sich zu weigern, so hatte Alaine gelernt, ihre beleidigenden Worte zu ignorieren. Was wäre sie für ein Mensch, wenn sie Hilfe verweigern würde, nur wegen ein paar Beleidigungen? Es waren immerhin noch Menschenleben.

Doch es wurden jeden Tag mehr. Diese Krankheit war wie eine unaufhaltbare Seuche.

Wie sollte das nur weiter gehen?

Der Schweiß tropfte von ihrer Stirn und sie wusch sich die blutigen Hände in einem Eimer Wasser. Wieder hatte jemand Blut gespuckt. Alaine verzweifelte daran, dass die Heilmittel im Dorf nicht halfen. Unzählige Hilfebriefe an Schloss Tranak blieben unbeantwortet! Soll der König doch spüren, was passiert, wenn die Seuche bei ihm vor den Toren steht!

Sie wollte gerade frische Laken holen, als sie in der Eingangshalle einen Mann erblickte. Er trug eine verzierte blaue Rüstung mit einem roten Umhang und dazu einen großen Helm. Er diskutierte mit dem Priester und einigen Schwestern, bis diese sie bemerkten und sie herbeiwinkten.

»Alaine, das hier ist ... äh, wie war noch gleich Ihr Name?«, fragte der Priester verlegen.

Die Augen des Mannes funkelten Alaine einen kurzen Augenblick an, dann verbeugte er sich und sein Helm fiel ihm fast vom Kopf. »Mein Name ist Vincent Weynard, schöne Frau. Ich bin Priester und bin gekommen, um euch bei der Seuche zu unterstützen.«

Ein Priester in einer Rüstung? Das hatte Alaine vorher noch nie gesehen.

»Er kommt von weit her und hat uns viele Mittel gebracht, die die Menschen heilen können!«, fügte der Priester enthusiastisch hinzu. »Gott hat unsere Gebete erhört!«

Das konnte ja jeder erzählen.

Alaine verschränkte die Arme und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. »Hat er dafür auch Beweise?«

Vincent lächelte sie an und zog einen Trank aus dem Umhang. »Natürlich, meine Dame. Wo ist denn nun diese Person, die Blut spuckt? Das Mittel hier wird ihm helfen.«

Alaine führte ihn zu dem Mann, aber hatte keine großen Hoffnungen. Man musste dem Patienten nicht zweimal fragen, den Trank zu trinken. Zuerst verkniff sich sein Gesicht vor Ekel, dann sank er zurück ins Bett. Minuten vergingen, als alle ihn gespannt anschauten, bis er schließlich einen erleichterten Seufzer ausstieß.

»Ich ... Die Schmerzen sind noch da, aber nicht mehr so schlimm. Ich fühle mich viel besser!«

Unglaublich. Alaine staunte nicht schlecht. Das Heilmittel hatte ihn so schnell geheilt. Zwar nicht ganz, aber es war viel wirkungsvoller gewesen, als alles, was sie hier hatten.

»Gepriesen sei der Herr!«, weinte der Priester vor Freude und fing an zu beten.

»Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht zu viel versprochen.« Vincent schaute dabei Alaine an, während er sprach. »Leider weiß ich wenig über diese Seuche und werde wohl oder übel zuerst recherchieren und testen müssen.«

Das war genau das, worauf Alaine gewartet hatte. Jemand, der Erfahrung hatte und wirklich helfen konnte. Und auch wirklich helfen _wollte_. Sie fühlte nach Jahren endlich wieder Hoffnung.

»Dann biete ich Euch an, Eure Assistentin zu werden und Euch zu unterstützen, Sir. Das Leid muss ein Ende finden und der Seuche muss Einhalt geboten werden.«

»Alaine ist ein schlaues und einfallsreiches Mädchen. Wenn jemand behilflich sein kann, dann sie«, fügte der Priester hinzu und Alaine wünschte sich, er wäre einmal still.

Vincent musterte sie mit seinen blauen Augen. Sein Blick war warm und lieblich, fast schon zu sehr, als würde er sie mit seinen Augen ausziehen. »Nun, ich könnte jemanden gebrauchen, der für mich die Kräuter sammelt, die ich benötige«, lächelte er, dann hielt er seine Hand hin.

»Ich freue mich auf unsere Zusammenarbeit!«

Alaine erwiderte sein Lächeln und schüttelte seine Hand.

Jetzt würde alles besser werden.

...

»Warum hast du mich abgelehnt?« Die Wut flackerte in Vincents leeren Augen; der Hass, der ihn umhüllte, war ihr gewidmet.

Alaine lag auf einer steinernen Bank und konnte kaum klar denken. Ihre Stimme versagte, als sie seinen Namen aussprechen und an seine Vernunft appellieren wollte.

Wie ein Pfeil bohrte sich der plötzliche Schmerz durch ihren Kopf und sie krümmte sich, schrie auf.

Immer mehr fing sie an zu vergessen. Sie wusste nicht einmal wo sie war. Wer war dieser Mann vor ihr ...? Wie war ihr eigener Name? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern.

Das hier war alles falsch. Sie musste doch nach Hause, um sich um ihre Mutter zu kümmern ... um ... Moment, was wollte sie noch gleich? Sie wusste es nicht mehr.

Ein heißes Brennen fuhr durch ihre Brust, umklammerte ihr Herz, während es verzweifelt anfing rasend zu pochen und um Hilfe zu schreien. Alles drehte sich und auch wenn sie es versuchte, kamen keine Worte aus ihrem Mund.

»Warum liebst du mich nicht?«, schrie der Mann vor ihr sie an. Alaine verstand nicht warum, verstand gar nichts mehr. Ihr Kopf war leer und ihre Sicht verschwamm. Ihre letzten Gedanken wurden wie eine Art nie endender Strudel, der sie zu ersticken drohte. Erneut versuchte sie zu schreien, versuchte ihren Namen zu finden. Sie musste sich an ihn klammern, sonst war alles vorbei. Tief in ihren Gedanken schrie ihre Stimme, welche ihr ihren Namen verraten wollte. Erleichterung machte sich breit, als sie ihn packte, aber wie Staub glitt er aus ihrem Griff und wurde endgültig verschluckt und somit auch ihre Hoffnung.

Eine andere Stimme drang zu ihr durch, jemand, der nach ihr rief, ihr immer wieder dieselbe Frage stellte.

»Warum liebst du mich nicht?!«

Schließlich verschluckte die Schwärze auch sie.


End file.
